Cómo conocí a mi esposo
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Salsh. Se desprende de El Trato.  -La historia de amor entre Blaise y Ron tiene un inicio. ¿Quieres conocerlo?-
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** **Cómo conocí a mi esposo**

**Capítulo:** 1/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** B/R

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13…menciones de M-Preg, quizá Cítrico, corazones rotos, mención de relaciones heterosexuales. Spoilers del último libro y también de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior a la "saga" de libros. **

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

_

* * *

_

No iba a hacer esto, en verdad que no, pero se lo debía a Heva porque fundó el "Fans Club de _**"este" **_Blaise Zabini" y además porque en serio, en verdad, si no hubiera sido por ella El Trato nunca habría salido a la luz. Así que mi querida Heva, esto es para ti y…también para los que amamos a esta pareja y la disfrutaron en El Trato ^^….

¿Ya mencione que esto se desprende directamente de El Trato? ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**

* * *

**

_-No quería decirlo de esta manera pero…creo que debemos terminar._

Aun podía escucharla como si hubiera pasado un momento atrás.

Su decidida voz retumbando en su cabeza no se alejaba, todo lo contrario, le permitía revivir una y otra vez aquellas palabras.

Y todo comenzó por un simple recordatorio.

-_Hermione, mamá me preguntó si ya habíamos decidido la lista de invitados. Dice que si no nos apresuramos no tendremos tiempo de enviar las invitaciones y de recibir las respuestas para saber quién irá o no a la boda._

Ella bajó los documentos que leía y bufó.

_-¿Qué? Si quieres reclamar algo díselo a mamá. Yo solo te estaba recordando…_

_-¡No sé porqué todo el mundo se exalta y se apresura para algo que aun está a muchos meses de distancia!-_Señaló, regresando la vista a los pergaminos que arrugaba.

-_Hermione.-_Llamó el pelirrojo casi en un susurro, algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido para la chica que continuaba arrugando los documentos.-_La fecha para la boda está a prácticamente dos meses._

_-¡¿QUÉ?-_ El grito que la mujer lanzó pudo haberse escuchado hasta en Oceanía.-_ ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo…yo…debes estar equivocado, Ron. Siempre te confundes con las fechas. ¿Recuerdas la época de exámenes? Siempre holgazaneabas más de la cuenta porque según tú restaba mucho tiempo y cuando te dabas cuenta de que no era así, terminabas mirando mis apuntes o los de Harry.-_Dijo, mientras sonreía con visible ansiedad.

_-Lo recuerdo, pero Hermione…esta vez no me equivoco._

La firme convicción del pelirrojo la hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse del sofá para buscar un calendario.

Ron solo la vio remover cajones y maldecir, hasta que con un chasquido de lengua murmuró algún conjuro y de inmediato el calendario de su habitación apareció en sus manos.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír a la imagen de su ataviada novia. Llevaba poco tiempo laborando en el ministerio de magia y la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y llevaba a casa era incomparable a los deberes del colegio, pero adoraba lo que hacía y solo por verla feliz él no decía ni una palabra sobre el poco tiempo que pasaban a pesar de vivir juntos.

Poco después de que la muchacha terminara el colegio (se había empeñado en regresar a pesar de lo que todo el mundo le decía) y confesados sus sentimientos, decidieron vivir juntos pese a las oposiciones de sus padres.

Con Harry desaparecido, aunque ambos supieran sin hablar del tema la razón de su repentina huida, y la guerra finalizada, no habían visto demasiado impedimento para estar juntos. Además, debía tomarse en cuenta que aunque no de manera _oficial_, habían vivido juntos todo un año y las formalidades sociales eran las que menos importaban.

Así que después de conseguir un empleo, junto con George en su tienda de bromas y ella enfilándose en el nuevo ministerio de magia, buscaron un departamento de su agrado.

Vivir solos fue mucho más simple de lo que hubiesen pensado, pues los años de convivencia ayudaron en ese importante proceso.

Así que ahí estaban, a unos pocos meses de vivir juntos y a un par de años de empezado un noviazgo que inevitable y predeciblemente había terminado en un compromiso.

Ser paciente con Hermione se había vuelto imperativo, sobre todo ahora que su trabajo era tan importante. Él confiaba en que ella sabría hacer una gran diferencia y que ayudaría a Kingsley Shacklebolt a crear un mejor ministerio que alejase poco a poco los estragos de la Guerra.

Con los recientes interrogatorios que pretendían capturar a todos los Death Eaters y sospechosos de seguir al que no deseaba volver a nombrar, la comunidad mágica estaba progresando día con día.

Por eso se sentía orgulloso de su prometida y de todas las labores que esperaban para que ella las llevara a cabo. No le cabía la menor duda de que lograría llegar muy alto.

Así que verla así, afligida y mientras revisaba el calendario una y otra vez, era para él solo el estrago de una mente ocupada que puede llegar a olvidarse de algo. Pero Hermione no tenía de qué preocuparse, para esas cosas estaba él.

_-No te preocupes si lo has olvidado, aun estamos a tiempo para finalizar algunas cosas.-_Indicó, sonriendo a la muchacha que lo miró con cierto pánico en los ojos.

-_Pero es que…aun no puedo creer que… ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue todo el maldito tiempo?_

Ron se guardó la risita, ver a Hermione así de ansiosa le recordaba a la chiquilla afligida por los exámenes y trabajos mensuales.

Por eso se acercó a ella, le retiró el calendario de las manos y la abrazó.

-_Ya, ya, tranquila. Es natural que con tus ocupaciones puedas olvidar las cosas, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque aquí está tú super y eficiente novio que te sacará de esto a tiempo para la ceremonia._

Hermione se removió inquieta en el abrazo juguetón hasta que logró zafarse y enfrentar al pelirrojo que la miraba sonriente.

-_Ron, no es la boda lo que me preocupa, es…_

_-¿El trabajo? No creo que Shacklebolt se niegue a darte unos días para casarte. Incluso vamos a invitarlo ya que es el nuevo jefe de mi padre y de mi próxima esposa._

Ron continuó sonriendo con despreocupación pero entonces miró terror en los ojos castaños de su prometida.

-_Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? De repente te has puesto del color de los fantasmas._

_-Se dice perdido el color, Ron._

_-Ya lo sé, solo estaba imitando a mamá. Está leyendo unos libros extraños de hace como doscientos años y está insoportable con las nuevas frases que…_

_-Ron…creo que tenemos que hablar._

_-¿Sobre las invitaciones? Lo sé, creo que mamá está exagerando. En la mañana me enumeró a todos los parientes que piensa invitar y si vamos a hacer todo en la Madriguera entonces dudo mucho que quepamos en…_

_-No Ron, de eso…_

_-¿Entonces de tú vestido? ¿No me digas que no fuiste al sastre como te lo dijo mamá? Ahí si no creo que yo pueda ayudar…._

_-¡RON!_

El pelirrojo miró a la agitada muchacha que rogaba por su atención. La realidad era que se encontraba demasiado nervioso para permanecer callado sobre el tema del matrimonio. Estaban por dar un paso importante que fortalecería su unión para siempre. Y sería de esa manera porque él creía en el matrimonio para toda la vida, lo había aprendido de sus padres que con más de quinientos años, según él, de sagrado matrimonio continuaban juntos y amándose. Por tal motivo era importante para él dar un paso así de gigantesco con la persona que amaba y que estaba intentando mantener la cordura.

Así que simplemente le prestó atención y dejo que hablara. Quizá sí había olvidado el vestido.

Hermione trató de regular su respiración y cuando obtuvo la total atención del pelirrojo comenzó a hablar.

-_Ron, creo que no es prudente que en este momento nos cacemos._

_-¡¿QUÉ?_

Ella suspiró, el momento al fin había llegado.

-_He estado pensando y… ¿por qué tenemos que casarnos justamente ahora? Es decir, tenemos viviendo juntos un tiempo y todo ha marchado bien._

_-Hermione, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Es importante para mí._

_-Ya lo sé.-_Gruñó ella, buscando las mejores palabras para no herir la sensibilidad del pelirrojo, pero sabía que aunque lo endulzara todo con tres botellas de miel de maple, al final el sabor seguiría siendo agridulce.-_Sé que el matrimonio es importante para ti…para mí también lo es pero simplemente no creo que este sea el momento adecuado._

_-¿Por qué no? Lo hablamos lo suficiente y fuiste tú quien fijó la fecha._

Ella lo sabía pero simplemente le pareció que dar un número al azar en una fecha que parecía muy lejana era la solución a la insistencia de su pareja. Sin embargo jamás contó con que el tiempo la alcanzaría.

-_El trabajo en el ministerio ha comenzado a movilizarse gracias a las acciones legales que el ministro está tomando, además las reformas de Azkaban son imperativas. Si deseamos que el nivel penal mejore para que la sociedad se encuentre segura y libre de personas que puedan perjudicarla, es importante que todo se realice lo antes posible._

_-Eso ya lo sé.-_Gruñó Ron con exasperación. Todo lo que Hermione decía lo sabía de memoria, ella no hacía más que hablar y hablar de reformas que no entendía pero que eran importantes para ella.-_Sé que tú trabajo es muy importante en estos momentos pero no encuentro la razón para que quieras cancelar la boda._

_-No la estoy cancelando.-_Alegó ella con cansancio.-_Solo la estoy posponiendo._

_-¡¿Más?_

_-Solo…solo hasta que por lo menos algunas reformas estén listas. No puedo darme el lujo de distraerme en este momento Ron, el trabajo que estoy haciendo es…_

_-Sí, ya lo sé._- Ron suspiró bajando la mirada y reteniendo el impulso de gritar.

Durante ese tiempo y después de lo que había experimentado en la guerra, había aprendido a ser un poco más tolerante. Ya no era un niño y no podía ir por la vida gritándole a medio mundo solo por no entender las cosas o sentirse frustrado.

Hermione siempre lo hacía sentirse de esa forma, él sabía que ella era simplemente excepcional y que le agradecía que comenzara a madurar, pero en ese momento la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de él y deseaba más que las burdas explicaciones que su novia le daba.

-_Entonces si lo sabes por qué…_

_-Porque simplemente no puedo entender la razón de que no quieras perder solo un día, UN día para casarte y al siguiente regresar a tus obligaciones. No vamos a irnos a ninguna parte de Luna de Miel porque así lo pediste. La boda será la cosa más sencilla del mundo en la casa de mis padres, como así lo pediste. Los invitados serán minuciosamente seleccionados exactamente como tú lo pediste, se invitará a quien tú desees y lo más importante, se hará el día en que tú lo quisiste. Toda esta boda está girando a lo que tú deseas. Siendo de ese modo aun no puedo entender la excusa que me das._

Hermione giró los ojos pero se enfrentó con la mirada de un Ron que exigía respuestas.

Ella lo había meditado durante mucho tiempo y de tantas maneras que sabía sería imposible postergar eso mucho más, así que si debía suceder alguna vez, entonces que fuera ese día.

-_Me habría gustado que todo fuera en otras circunstancias pero dada tú impaciencia y la poca cooperación empática que tienes…_

_-¿Qué intentas decir?_

_-No quería decirlo de esta manera pero…creo que debemos terminar._

El shock fue tremendo por lo que él ni siquiera se movió.

Ella supo que todo quedaba entonces en sus manos. Así que se mordió el labio inferior y con decisión en la mirada comenzó a hablar.

_-He intentado ser paciente, sobre todo comprensiva con todo este asunto del matrimonio. Antes estaba de acuerdo pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que merecen mi atención. Sé que muy pronto voy a obtener la jefatura de un departamento y es imperativo que haga las cosas perfectamente bien. Es tiempo de cambios y las personas no van a tolerar un solo error, así que con las ideas que tengo, el apoyo del ministro y de los demás funcionarios pretendo establecer mejoras que no pueden retrasarse solo por una boda._

Ron abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo que estaba escuchando… ¿en dónde había quedado Hermione?

-_Espero que aceptes mi proposición. No espero que la entiendas pero sí que la respetes.-_Prosiguió ella sin inmutarse.

-_¿Estas diciéndome que te importa más tú trabajo que casarte conmigo?_

Ella solo tuvo que mirarlo para que él supiera la respuesta.

Ron entonces buscó un lugar para sentarse, lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser verdad. Hermione estaba rompiendo con él por trabajo.

_-Lamento que las cosas se den de esta forma, Ron. Pero creo que es mucho mejor hacerlo ahora que complicarnos después con un divorcio que solo acarrearía dolor._

_-¡¿Dolor? ¡¿Entonces ahora no te duele todo lo que me estás diciendo?_

Ella quiso responder pero se dio cuenta de que las cosas empeorarían más y la rabia contenida del pelirrojo sería imposible de controlar, así que suspiró y una vez más expresó simplemente lo que ella consideró su _salida más rápida_.

_-Será mejor que empiece a empacar mis cosas…no tiene caso seguir haciendo el tonto con esto._

Hermione se giró para dirigirse hacia su dormitorio pero la voz herida e irónica de Ron la detuvo.

_-¿Y te vas así?... ¿así solamente?_

_-¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede para que siga aparentado que nada sucede y nos sigamos atormentando más?_

Ron no dijo nada y ella lo interpretó como el momento en que debía retirarse, sin embargo él volvió a detenerla.

_-¿Desde cuándo habías pensado en esto?_

_-Ron…_

_-¿Desde hace cuanto querías dejarme?_

La mirada azul no vaciló y la de ella tampoco. Lo menos que le debía era una explicación sincera y directa.

-_Hace tiempo._

_-¡¿Y permitiste que siguiera con toda esta parafernalia de la boda?, ¡¿Qué continuara diciéndole a todos lo felices que éramos y que pronto nos casaríamos? ¡¿Tienes…tienes una maldita idea de lo difícil que fue para mí proponerte algo? ¡¿Ya no hablar del matrimonio?_

Claro que ella lo sabía, perfectamente, pero no solo por eso se quedaría.

_-Lo lamento mucho Ron, en verdad lo lamento._

Hermione no dijo más, dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación de donde salió media hora después solo con un pequeño bolso donde Ron intuyó llevaba todo lo suyo.

Ni siquiera se dirigieron una última palabra, Hermione ya estaba decidida y nada la haría jamás cambiar de idea.

Ron escuchó el "plop" de la chimenea y entendió que se había marchado.

Por un momento quiso creer que todo eso era solo algún tipo de ansiedad laboral o alguna extraña enfermedad que atacaba a mujeres brillantes como Hermione, pero después de dos horas comenzó a entender que ella realmente se había ido, había roto el compromiso y lo había dejado. Todo en un momento y sin que él lo hubiera previsto.

Esa mañana al despertar pensó que era un buen día para decirle a su prometida que acababa de encontrar la casa ideal para mudarse después de la boda. Una casa enteramente con su gusto, casi muggle, donde ella pudiera vivir tranquila y recordando su época cuando vivía con sus padres, antes de la guerra y de borrarles la memoria. Una casa que había luchado por conseguir, la cual pagaría él y poco a poco aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Una casa donde criar a sus hijos y donde vivir hasta el último día de sus vidas. Una casa que tendría el olor de hogar con el que ambos habían crecido y que había pensado, estúpidamente, que ella también deseaba.

Ahora, frente a la realidad y con las palabras de ella aun perforándole los oídos, pensó que esa casa jamás vería el futuro de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger juntos.

Acababan de romperle más que el corazón.

**OoOoOoO**

Nunca imagine la vida sin ti

En todo lo que me plantee, siempre estabas tú

Solo tú sabes bien quien soy

De donde vengo y a donde voy

Nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido nada

Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas

Nadie mejor que tu sabrá

Que di todo lo que pude dar

*Y ahora tú te vas

Así como si nada (y tú te vas)

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada

Y tú te vas

Y yo... que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)

Donde quedan las palabras

Y el amor q me jurabas... y tú te vas

Si es que te he fallado dime cómo y cuando ha sido

Si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido

No habrá nadie que te amara

Así como yo te puedo amar

Por más que busco no encuentro razón

Por más que intento no puedo olvidar

Eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazón

_(Y tú te vas)_

**OoOoOoO**

Excluyendo a Bellatrix Lestrange, Molly Weasley nunca había deseado maldecir a nadie con tanta vehemencia como en ese momento. Su rostro encendido y las manos inyectadas de impotencia solo le permitían mirar a su antepenúltimo hijo siendo consolado por su marido y Ginny.

-¡No puedo soportar esto!

-Cálmate mamá.-Sugirió Charlie, esperando no tener que usar otro hechizo aturdidor sobre su progenitora. Tratarla como a un dragón furioso no era su idea de una visita a casa.

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que me calme si mi Ronnie está…?

-Charlie tiene razón, mamá.-Asintió Bill, dejando junto a su madre una taza de té.-Si no te controlas, ¿quién va a tranquilizar a Ron?

-Además siempre has dicho que debemos pensar con serenidad y en frío.-Corroboró George.

-Sí, pero nunca me imaginé que esa… ¡malagradecida!, pudiera hacerle algo así a Ron.

Los tres hermanos se miraron y aunque deseaban transmitir palabras que ayudaran a que el encendido carácter de su madre menguara un poco, no podían ayudar en mucho.

Todo el mundo sabía que la familia Weasley era demasiado unida y que cualquier daño a alguno de sus integrantes era una afrenta personal que se cobraba con sangre. Ni siquiera debían mencionar a Fred ni a la persona que había vengado su memoria, que era la misma que se debatía entre ir a asesinar o dialogar con la mujer impertinente que rompió el corazón de su hijo.

Ron llegó a la madriguera media hora atrás y todo porque en dos días no habían sabido nada de él. Molly, preocupada por su hijo, había exigido alguna clase de ayuda a su esposo quien antes de movilizar a cualquier equipo de aurores de manera innecesaria, logró contactar a su hijo quien renuente se negaba a hablar con alguien.

Pero las amenazas de una madre preocupada no son solo palabras, por lo que Ron tuvo que hacer acto de presencia en la casa familiar que, dicho sea de paso, tenía _cupo lleno_.

Su estado físico no era muy bueno y ante la alarmante presencia de barba y ojeras, mamá Weasley volvió a entrar en acción.

_-¡Te exijo, Ronald Weasley, que expliques lo que te sucede!_

Y ante esa amable petición Ron no pudo ocultarlo más, explicando lo que había sucedido con Hermione.

Momentos después de terminar, Molly se había alzado en ira igual que una madre dragón al perder a sus crías, una comparación que Charlie hizo y que George celebró; sin embargo los hermanos mayores habían tenido que detenerla para que no fuera en busca de venganza, o en su defecto para evitar un asesinato innecesario.

Ron había quedado preso entre los brazos de su hermana y las palabras consoladoras de un Arthur mortificado pero incapacitado para hacer nada.

-Debes ser fuerte.-Susurró el patriarca Weasley, tratando de encontrar la manera de elevar el ánimo de su hijo.

-Vamos, Ron, quizá ella no lo dijo en serio.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo en dirección a su hermana.

-Bueno, Ginny tiene un punto.-Afirmó Bill desde su posición.

-Sí, quizá ella está de verdad bajo mucho estrés y lo último que desea es aumentarlo. Es como en la profesión decimos: _Si no puedes cazar un Dragón, mejor retírate e inténtalo más tarde._

-Si Ronnie, anímate.-Sonrió George.-Después de todo es de Hermione de quien hablamos.

-Es verdad, Ron.-Afirmó Ginny.-Ya sabes cómo es ella. Seguramente se le pasará cuando se sienta mejor y verás que estaremos celebrando su boda muy pronto.

Ron quiso creerle a sus hermanos, sabía que todos estaban alentándolo lo mejor que podían pero tenía conociendo a Hermione más tiempo que cualquiera de ellos y podía saber cuándo hablaba en serio o a causa del mal humor.

La Hermione que había roto con él dos días atrás era la Hermione real y que conocía perfectamente bien. La Hermione que una vez decidía algo, jamás rectificaba ni daba justificaciones. La mujer que nunca se retractaría al menos que fuera necesario y por cómo él comenzaba a ver las cosas, nada ameritaba una retractación.

Se hundió en el sofá y lanzó un lamentero suspiro que llegó a todos y cada uno de los corazones de su familia.

-Quizá deba darle tiempo para que piense mejor las cosas.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, hijo.-Apoyo su padre, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos.

Ron sonrió a medias. Había escuchado una vez decir a Harry que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, nunca había logrado entender esa frase muggle por más que él se la explicó, pero en ese momento comenzaba a entenderla mejor de lo que imaginó.

Molly bufó y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a su habitación.

Charlie y George cuidaron que no se dirigiera a la chimenea y Bill verificó las protecciones de la casa. Por lo pronto la mujer estaba _segura_.

Arthur miró a su esposa y unos minutos después se levantó de su lugar junto a Ron para dirigirse a su habitación, donde la pelirroja se encontraba doblando la ropa.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo?-Remilgó, doblando y desdoblando una prenda más veces de lo humanamente posible.

-Molly.

-¡¿Qué?

Arthur, con todo el incondicional amor que aun le profesaba a su esposa, se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Procurando besar su frente en el proceso.

Molly gruñó, dispuesta a gritar su descontento pero después de un momento simplemente se hundió entre los brazos amorosos de su esposo.

-Mi pobre bebé.

-Ya no es más un bebé, Molly. Nuestro Ron es ya todo un hombre, y como tal debe pasar por las pruebas que le de la vida.

Molly odiaba cuando su esposo le recordaba que sus hijos ya no eran los niños que necesitaban ser vigilados todo el día, ni los que le pedían galletas cuando se suponía que no debían hacerlo.

Suspiró, permitiéndose llorar por el dolor de su hijo.

-Para una madre no hay nada más horrible que uno de tus hijos sufra. Daría todo, Arthur, por ahorrarle esta pena a nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé Molly. Para mí también es difícil verlo en esta situación pero no podemos hacer nada. Si Hermione ha decidido…

-¡Seguramente lo está engañando!-Gritó de repente.

-No creo que sea capaz de hacer eso. La conocemos desde niña.

-Pues al parecer no muy bien.

Arthur supo que si decía algo más acerca de la ex prometida de su hijo solo continuaría provocando los deseos homicidas de su esposa, así que decidió tranquilizarla de otra manera.

-Ron nos necesita íntegros para que lo apoyemos en su rehabilitación.

Molly lo miró un tanto asustada.

-Ambos conocemos los resultados de todo esto, así que a pesar de que Hermione haya hecho…lo que hizo, es nuestro deber como padres apoyar a nuestros hijos. Sean cuales sean sus decisiones.

-Pero Arthur, Ron va…

-A hacer muchas tonterías hasta que se dé cuenta de lo inevitable.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien como la hora exacta en que cada uno de sus hijos había nacido. Aun así, eso no evitó que su corazón se acongojara y se preocupara por las futuras acciones de su _niño_ más atolondrado.

Recargó la frente en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró. Iba a apoyar a su hijo, siempre, eso no se discutía, pero en ningún lugar decía algo sobre perdonar a la muchacha que había acogido en su propia casa como una hija más. La traición, eso quizá nunca se lo perdonaría.

**OoOoOoO**

_Como me apena verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

_Frágil, dulce y sensual._

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores mas, aquí estoy_

_En mi corazón tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_En mi corazón no importa qué dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás siempre..._

(Fragmento de: En mi corazón

Phil Collins)

**OoOoOoO**

Arthur Weasley tuvo razón al decir que su hijo lucharía para conseguir de nuevo el afecto de Hermione.

Para toda la familia fue difícil mirarlo regresar una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de progreso, tratando de alentarse a sí mismo cuando lo que realmente deseaba era tirarse a llorar.

Ron se las ingeniaba para tratar de razonar con ella, para tratar de hacerla _entrar en razón_, pero las palabras de la casi nueva e importante funcionaria eran tajantes y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Molly solo podía animar a su hijo y de un momento a otro, casi sin que se percatara de ello, Ron dejó de luchar.

-Creo que ya todo está hecho. Ya no puedo hacer nada más.

Fue ahí cuando la realidad golpeó a la familia porque a pesar de lo que sucedía, aun había esperanza de que todo se solucionara.

Ron se deshizo de todo lo que le recordaba a ella y decidió continuar con su vida, haciéndose la firme promesa de nunca jamás volverse a enamorar.

Sus padres lo recibieron en casa nuevamente para que en aquel ambiente amoroso pudiera recuperarse poco a poco de sus heridas.

Él sabía que iba a tomarle mucho tiempo hacerlo pues toda una vida no era tan simple de olvidar, mucho menos porque todo se la recordaba, y con justa razón.

De esa manera, sosteniéndose de su empleo con George y aportando un poco al hogar, transcurrió año y medio.

Cada uno de los Weasley podía afirmar, con mucha pena, que Ron había cambiado y que jamás volvería a ser el mismo chico atolondrado y de sonrisa sincera que tanto amaban.

Fleur solía decir que para un corazón roto no existía nada mejor que uno nuevo; era eso o enviarlo a clases de repostería francesa, actividad que los Delacour practicaban cada vez que alguien los hería de alguna forma.

Bill y George habían alentado la repostería, sobre todo George, pero ante la profunda negativa de Molly mejor lo olvidaron.

Arthur comenzaba a cansarse de mirar el estado anímico de su hijo quien, fingiendo sonrisas y aceptando que se había recuperado, se mantenía al margen de cualquier contacto humano.

Fue así que decidiéndose a actuar, habló con uno de sus hijos.

-Creo que es momento de hacer algo por él.

-Quisiera hacerlo Papá, ¿pero cómo lo hago? No creo que sea el más indicado para hacerlo, mucho menos porque vivo a millas de distancia de ustedes.

-A eso no me refiero, Percy.

-¿Entonces?

El mayor miró a su hijo quien desde la chimenea trataba de descifrar el plan de su padre.

A pesar de que trabajaba en Hogwarts, había seguido muy de cerca lo acontecido con su hermano menor y aquella ruptura le parecía una lástima, sin embargo como el hombre analítico que era no podía dejar de pensar en que Ron estaba haciendo un océano de todo eso.

No era que desmeritara las cosas, una relación como la que su hermano y Hermione habían sostenido sí que era admirable, pero lo que no podía comprender era la razón de Ron por seguirse encerrando en sí mismo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de toda la familia por apoyarlo, todo señalaba a que su hermano no deseaba aliento sino permanecer igual.

Por eso, que su padre lo buscara en medio de la noche le parecía sumamente extraño.

-Los antiguos amigos de Ron están ahí contigo, ¿cierto?

-Algunos son docentes, ¿por qué?

-Se me ha ocurrido que quizá ellos puedan ayudar a tú hermano en su rehabilitación.

Percy entrecerró los ojos.

-No logro entender muy bien lo que dices, papá.

-Sabes que lo hemos intentado todo pero al parecer Ron se ha dejado caer.

-Aja, pero sigo sin….

-Como Harry se ha ido y nosotros no podemos hacer nada por él, se me ha ocurrido que quizá lo que necesita es a sus amigos.

Una solución demasiado simple que a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Creo que veo tú punto, Papá. Pero la pregunta es, ¿funcionará?

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.-Sonrió Arthur.-Además ya hemos agotado todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo. Tal vez ellos puedan hacer lo que nosotros no podemos.

Percy sabía que Ron no deseaba ver a nadie, vivía una vida tan monótona que a veces extrañaba sus ocurrencias, así que enarcó una ceja y miró a su padre con firmeza.

-Hablaré con Seamus Finnigan, quizá él pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Arthur asintió. Después de haberlo meditado con cautela había llegado a esa conclusión. Como padres y familia habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible por Ron, no podían ayudarlo pero tampoco podían permitir que siguiera hundiéndose, así que la última alternativa eran sus amistades.

Extrañaba a Harry, quizá si el muchacho estuviera con ellos Ron no habría caído en esa terrible desolación que era visible hasta para el que no lo conocía.

Harry habría podido alentar a su hijo, pero como él no estaba…

-La familia siempre está para ayudar.

Con el plan entre manos solo les restaba aguardar y cruzar los dedos para que todo funcionara.

**OoOoOoO**

Ron frunció el entrecejo y después bufó.

-Me dijeron que iríamos a una reunión.

-¡Y a eso vinimos!

El pelirrojo miró con ojos entrecerrados al novio de su hermana y después a los otros dos, quienes le sonreían de manera cordial.

-Vamos, vamos, antes te habrías lanzado de inmediato a la barra para pedir bebidas para todos.

-Tú lo has dicho, Finnigan. Antes.

-No te enfades, Ron.-Sonrió Neville, palmeándole el brazo.-Nosotros solo deseamos que te animes un poco.

-Además hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos.-Aportó Dean, abriendo la puerta del pub frente a ellos.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Un par de horas atrás los tres se habían presentado en la madriguera para invitarlo a una _pequeña_ reunión.

Él se había negado, como lo había estado haciendo con cualquier invitación que inmiscuyera a más de dos personas.

No se sentía con el ánimo suficiente como para salir de casa, mucho menos para convivir con alguien y no mencionaría nada sobre conocer a _otras_ personas.

Estaba consciente de que su familia permanecía consternada por su situación, pero él simplemente no deseaba cambiar ni volverse a mezclar con nadie.

Sin embargo tampoco podía negarse a convivir un poco con aquellos tres hombres que eran sus buenos amigos. Así que con algo de exasperación se aparecieron en aquel lugar no planificado.

-¿Entonces entramos?

La voz de Seamus lo distrajo. Terminó suspirando y avanzando al interior del lugar.

Los otros tres se miraron sonrientes, al menos ya habían logrado sacarlo de su casa.

Ellos comprendían perfectamente la situación por la que su amigo estaba pasando, pero también concordaban en que era momento de que saliera del auto ensimismamiento al que se había sometido.

Percy había hablado con Seamus y este de inmediato contactó con Neville y Dean, quienes al ser ex compañeros de habitación del pelirrojo, sabían perfectamente lo que le hacía falta.

El ambiente, como lo imaginó Ron, era bullicioso.

La música se alzaba por encima del griterío y pensó que para ser jueves, el lugar estaba abarrotado.

-Hoy en día la vida nocturna empieza en jueves.

-¡No soy tan viejo como piensas!-Gruñó Ron en dirección a su _cuñado_.

Dean sonrió y lo empujó hasta una mesa de la esquina.

Ron no recordaba haberse sentido más incómodo en su vida que en ese momento. Tres miradas sobre él lo aturdían.

-Y…a parte de trabajar con George, ¿qué más haces?-Indagó Neville, quien trataba de ser amable y de encontrar algún tema que no inmiscuyera ni al Ministerio, ni a las relaciones ni a cierta mujer.

-No mucho. Ayudo a mis hermanos, a mi madre, al sostén de la casa.-Respondió el pelirrojo sin mirar a nadie.

-Ham…

-¿Y no has salido últimamente?

Neville le propinó un golpe bastante fuerte a Seamus, quien con rostro sorprendido lo miró mientras se quejaba inaudiblemente.

-No.-Respondió Ron después de un momento.-No he salido últimamente y no me interesa mucho.

-Pero te estás perdiendo de grandes cosas, amigo.

Ron suspiró, aun en ese momento se preguntaba la razón por la que Ginny había regresado con Dean Thomas.

No era un mal hombre, todo lo contrario y al parecer había aprendido a mantener controlado lo que al hostigamiento con su hermana se refería, pero…quizá se convertiría en el esposo de su hermana y él debía de admitir que Harry nunca regresaría con ella.

A pesar de todo, le costaba mucho adaptarse a los cambios. Mirar al pasado y sonreír con los recuerdos, para después ver la realidad y dolerse por su crueldad.

Él habría esperado que su mejor amigo se casara con su hermana, quien evidentemente ya lo había superado. Pero para él, quien siempre pensó en que su vida sería de una manera…era complicado aceptar las cosas.

-Quizá deba ir por las bebidas, están tardando.

Ron se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Por su parte Neville dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esto no está saliendo cómo lo planeamos.-Suspiró, mirando a Seamus y Dean quienes asintieron.

-Yo les advertí que estaba muy mal.-Confió Thomas tras regresarle la mirada al muchacho que estudiaba medimagia. Una rama complicada para una persona tan singular como Neville.

-Si, Percy también me lo dijo pero no me imaginé que fuera así.-Concordó Finnigan, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo quien aguardaba por el pedido.

-A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, aun no puedo creer que Hermione le haya hecho esto. Siempre pensé que se quedarían juntos.-Opinó Neville, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú y todo el mundo. La realidad nos sobrepasó por mucho.

-Es por eso que no debemos dar nada por sentado. Por ejemplo yo, pensé que Ginny se quedaría con Harry pero…henos ahora…quizá nos casemos.

Neville y Seamus miraron al sonriente Dean con el entrecejo fruncido. Se alegraban por él pero en ese momento quien importaba era Ron.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea traerlo aquí.-Suspiró Neville.

-¿Y adónde habría sido? ¿A la casa del té que está en Diagon Alley?

Dean y Neville miraron a Seamus y no pudieron evitar reír.

Como hombres, sabían que la mejor medicina era el ruido que un pub pudiera hacer. Olvidar las penas con amigos, tragos y quizá algún coqueteo estaba en el manual de todo hombre que se respetara. Eso habrían hecho ellos, pero una vez más se olvidaron de con quién estaban tratando.

Ron siempre había sido complicado, de carácter muy encendido y enérgico. El mejor amigo de Harry Potter no podía ser de otra forma, mucho menos cuando había pasado por la guerra en primera fila.

Supusieron que aquel lugar sería el perfecto para él, pero obviamente se habían equivocado.

-¿Estará aun abierta esa casa del té?-Indagó Neville y volvieron a reír.

Tal vez solo necesitaban que las cosas se dieran de manera normal. Pero evitando, eso sí, cualquier tema relacionado con la nueva directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Ron esperó a que sus bebidas estuvieran listas. El lugar estaba lleno y le parecía estúpido que siendo magos, tardaran una eternidad con un solo pedido.

-¡Disculpa, rojo! ¡Lo que sucede es que Louis es nueva!

Frunció el entrecejo, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran así, eso le recordaba su cabello, sus pecas y la familia de la que provenía.

Miró a la chica que estaba peleándose con algunos instrumentos que no reconoció y después a un chico corpulento quien le gritaba.

-¡¿Podrías esperar un poco?

Ron asintió de mala manera. ¿Qué le quedaba?

No podía irse, pero tampoco podía regresar a donde sus amigos con las manos vacías porque entre soportar la incomodidad con ellos y mirar a la chica novata que estaba a punto de llorar, no quedaban muchas opciones.

Así que suspiró y se recargó en la barra.

Miró a la distancia, a la mesa donde sus amigos se encontraban. Le daba gusto verlos, mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sus vidas habían progresado, sobre todo la de Neville quien era feliz estudiando medimagia.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber la razón de esa radical decisión. Desde el quinto curso, cuando acudió a San Mungo en busca de su padre herido, se topó de frente con la verdad que rodeaba la misteriosa vida de Longbottom.

Siempre lo conoció como un chico retraído, con problemas en los calderos y un poco atolondrado, pero era un excelente amigo con el valor que muchos desearían.

A veces sentía pena por él y por lo que le había tocado vivir; pero viéndolo ahí, sonriente y sin pizca del niño regordete que deseaba impedir a como diera lugar que metieran a Gryffindor en más problemas, se alegró sinceramente por él.

-Tal vez no es tan malo que la vida cambie.-Se dijo, sonriendo por primera vez desde año y medio, con verdadera sinceridad.

Enredó su lengua con la que se movía pícaramente, después se separó, le sonrió y siguió con el otro chico quien correspondió de la misma forma. Al terminar se delineó los labios con la lengua.

Acababan de dejar su casa, los dos chicos y él habían pasado un día verdaderamente agradable.

Los había encontrado por ahí. Eran atractivos, eran de su gusto y habían sabido divertirlo por un rato, ahora continuarían la diversión y más tarde regresarían a casa para utilizar algún juguete llevado desde Italia

Recientemente acababa de llegar de un largo viaje de _negocios_.

Con la guerra terminada y sin que él tuviera que moverse más para evitarla, se dio el lujo de ir y venir a su antojo a donde lo deseara.

Sus padres le habían dejado una buena suma en Gringotts que tal vez ni en dos vidas terminaría por gastar. Eso a él no le importaba, lo que le importaba era solo divertirse y quizá realizar algún negocio fuera del alcance de los perros falderos del ministro.

De eso no hablaría, tampoco de sus apuestas, derroches, sobornos, compras de artículos prohibidos y el pago más que justo por la compañía que quisiera.

Mientras tuviera galeones y un mundo enorme que no pudiera detenerlo, él sería feliz.

No había mucho que decir sobre su persona, solo que su apellido continuaba intachable a pesar de la obvia cooperación de sus progenitores con el que había sido derrotado.

Aun podía visitar el ministerio y pasearse por cada departamento a sus anchas, no en busca de trabajo, sino en busca de algún buen chisme enmascarado en _negocios_.

Se sentía vivo y por primera vez en su vida no tenía que simular absolutamente nada. Así que para alguien como él, con sus sentidos alertas y el mundo a sus pies, ¿qué más podía hacer que divertirse?

Tomó de la cintura a los chicos que besaban su cuello y avanzó hasta el pub frente a él. Una buena ronda de tragos era lo que necesitaban para entrar en _calor_.

El ambiente en el interior era lo que esperaba y sonrió con cinismo al contemplar a quien babeaba a su paso.

La estirpe italiana que corría por sus venas, así como su físico lo hacían simplemente irresistible. En Hogwarts muy pocos se le resistieron y no contaba a Draco Malfoy, él era quizá su único amigo y pensar en él con términos sexuales le causaba malestar…y no porque no lo hubieran intentado, todo lo contrario, pero era mejor pasar por alto los desastrosos experimentos y la visible no atracción entre ellos.

Draco era mucho mejor amigo que amante, al menos para él.

Continuó caminando, tratando de localizar algún lugar que le satisficiera. Que estuviera ocupado no sería el problema, con un chasquido era capaz de despejar el área en un segundo.

El poder de ser Blaise Zabini era más que suficiente. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que él mismo?

Ron estaba pensando que esa chica, Louis, había transgredido la línea de la paciencia.

Entendía que fuera nueva pero eso ya era exagerar.

Desde su lugar en la mesa, sus amigos le hacían señas continuas para que regresara con ellos pero él no iría al menos que tuviera las bebidas, eso se había convertido en una afrenta personal.

-Oye, disculpa…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es Rob Weasel en persona. ¿Quién lo diría?

Aunque la música estuviera bastante alta, cosa que empezaba a molestarle, Ron pudo escuchar perfectamente aquella mofa. Así que se giró y quedó de frente con un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos socarrones e instintos de serpiente que abrazaba descaradamente a dos chicos que le sonreían burlones.

-Es Ron Weasley, Zabini.

-Oh, ¿pero me recuerdas?

-¿Quién no iba a hacerlo?

Blaise sonrió con arrogancia.

-Es inevitable que alguien como tú se olvide. Y créeme que lo he intentado.

-Vamos, Weasel, hasta tú reconoces lo que es bueno y nunca tendrás.

Blaise pensó que su noche solo consistiría en tragos, besos, caricias pasionales y después en aparecerse en casa. Pero olvidó que los Pubs estaban repletos de _sana_ diversión por lo que al ver el cabello rojo de aquel chico, de inmediato se encendió en él la vena Slytherin que junto con Draco se había encargado de moldear muy bien.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, mucho menos ahora que conocía la identidad del más nombrado dentro del ministerio.

Ron, por su parte, enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por Zabini. En otras circunstancias y quizá en otro lugar, se habría atrevido a responderle como se merecía.

Un amigo del _hurón_, sobre todo ese que pensaba era el último adonis digno de adoración sobre la faz de la tierra, resultaba más que odioso. Pero no se encontraba de humor, mucho menos con deseos de discutir con alguien que no valía la pena y cuya compañía solo le seguía el juego para quedar bien ante sus ojos.

Así que simplemente se giró, esperando que las benditas bebidas aparecieran pronto.

Zabini no esperó esa reacción por parte del pelirrojo pero no cedería en su entretenimiento.

-¿Saben algo, chicos? Hoy me enteré de algo sumamente gracioso en el ministerio.

-¿Qué?-Corearon los aludidos con voz fingidamente melosa.

-Que la nueva directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica rompió con su prometido de una manera por demás penosa, dejándolo varado en la desgracia y a punto de cortarse las venas.

-¡Awww!-Arrullaron, sin borrar su cínica sonrisa.

-Pero eso no es lo mejor.-Continuó Blaise, soltando las cinturas que sujetaba para pararse lo suficientemente cerca del pelirrojo que le daba la espalda pero que sabía, lo estaba escuchando.-Lo más penoso es que hay quien asegura que ella rompió con él porque lo estaba engañando en su propia cara con cuanto sujeto se le presentara. No es secreto de nadie que ella es una _fácil_ y él, un completo imbécil.

Zabini sonrió tanto como sus músculos faciales le permitieron, por eso cuando Ron se giró y lo miró de frente, con cierto brillo asesino en los ojos, supo que la noche se iba a tornar bastante entretenida.

Del otro lado del pub, Neville, Dean y Seamus continuaban discutiendo su plan para animar a su pelirrojo amigo, siendo este último quien resentido por la tardanza de Ron volteara a buscarlo.

-Hey.-Llamó, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Es ese Blaise Zabini?

Los otros dos giraron el cuello tan rápido que hasta crujió, sin embargo imitaron a su amigo al ponerse de pie.

-Esto no me gusta.-Auguró Dean y nadie tuvo que agregar nada porque si conocían a Ron tan bien como lo conocían, sabían que esa noche seguramente correría sangre.

Así que olvidando cualquier cosa se dirigieron de inmediato a donde la serpiente ponzoñosa estaría destilando seguramente su veneno.

Ron había intentado ignorar a Zabini. Era obvio que nunca cambiaría y que su diversión radicaba en molestar a las personas, pero cuando los comentarios mordaces comenzaron a subir en intensidad, una parte de él despertó de repente.

Por eso volvió a girarse, miró a los chicos burlones y después volvió a enfrentarse a los satíricos ojos azules que lo invitaban a batirse en un duelo nada elegante.

-¿No piensas lo mismo que yo, Weasel? Los imbéciles siempre serán imbéciles.

Blaise continuó presionando, extasiado por haber conseguido un chisme que aunque viejo, no dejaba de pasar de moda en el ministerio y el cual era _arreglado_ según la conveniencia de cada persona. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era la reacción que esperaba del mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Seamus y los demás atravesaron rápidamente el pub, alcanzando a escuchar la última frase dicha únicamente para herir, más cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de intervenir, la voz ronca del pelirrojo se dejó escuchar justo cuando el final de la canción de fondo llegaba a su fin.

-Me da mucha pena por ti, Zabini.

Después de eso, Ron caminó a la salida del lugar, seguido después de unos segundos por sus amigos.

Afuera, Dean detuvo al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!

El aludido se giró, mirando atentamente a sus amigos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Indagó Neville cuya sorpresa era emulada por los otros dos.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no me siento muy bien. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?

Los tres asintieron por puro reflejo, mirando como Ron simplemente desaparecía del lugar.

Seamus fue el primero en salir del asombro.

-¡Wow!-Dijo, sonriendo bastante.-Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Tanto Dean como Neville asintieron. Por lo que acababan de ver Ron se había comportado de una manera tan no él que les causaba gracia pero también un poco de temor.

-Al menos fue bueno no verle el rostro roto a Zabini.-Señaló Neville quien sabía lo que el pelirrojo era capaz de hacer cuando se enfadaba.

Los tres convinieron visitar a Ron después, de esa forma le darían tiempo a que calmara cualquier intención que Zabini hubiera despertado en él.

Por su parte cuando el aludido llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación. No iba a pensar en lo que la serpiente esa acababa de decirle, no lo iba a hacer porque entonces le daría el gusto de verlo derrotado y ante todo, aun más que lo que le sucedía, estaba su orgullo. Así que simplemente se mudó de ropa y se acostó. Lo que le hacía falta era dormir y olvidarse de ese patético intento de buena noche.

En el Pub, con la boca semi abierta, la música nuevamente sonando y varias miradas sobre él, se encontraba Blaise Zabini.

-¿Blai?-Llamó uno de sus chicos, curioso por la reacción del italiano.

Pero Zabini continuaba sin moverse, mirando el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había estado Ron Weasley.

Aquellas palabras, esa reacción jamás la habría previsto.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?

-¿Blai?

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de uno de los chicos y simplemente se esfumó.

La cabeza repentinamente comenzó a dolerle pero lo curioso fue que entre más deseaba maldecir a Weasley por su insolencia, más esas palabras lo taladraban.

"_Me da mucha pena por ti, Zabini"_

Maldijo, jamás se había sentido así, mucho menos por alguien tan poca cosa que evidentemente lo desarmó con guante blanco.

-Maldito Weasel.

Continuará…

_**Nota Aclaratoria:**_

Weasel significa Comadreja. Es la manera despectiva en la que Draco llamaba a Ron y a toda su familia pues el apellido Weasley se desprende irónicamente, o quizá no tanto, de la palabra "comadreja" en inglés.

* * *

Son únicamente tres partes, así que restan dos ^^

Como no puedo seguir con El Trato, ya que alguna continuación rompería la magia que existe en él, así que puedo compensarlo con historias aleatorias que hablan de los personajes.

Ojalá les haya gustado, no duden en enviarme sus dudas y opinión sobre esta historia, ya que es de vital importancia para mí.

Gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño recorrido y como suelo decir: Si la vida real me lo permite, nos vemos pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** **Cómo conocí a mi esposo**

**Capítulo:** 2/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** B/R

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13…menciones de M-Preg, quizá Cítrico, corazones rotos, mención de relaciones heterosexuales. Spoilers del último libro y también de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Anterior a El Trato**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?_

_Veo tu forma de actuar como que eres otro y me frustra_

_La vida es como tú_

_Y caes y te arrastras y rompes_

_Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad_

_Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme_

_No no no_

_(Fragmento Traducido: Complicated_

_Abril Lavigne)_

**OoOoOoO**

Después del suceso en el pub, Ron olvidó el asunto rápidamente, prefiriendo involucrarse en otras cosas.

Su familia se abstuvo de preguntar sobre su noche de juerga porque era evidente que no había salido como se planeó.

Los Weasley poco a poco perdían la esperanza de que Ron se recuperara y eso los entristecía porque jamás habrían pensado que una persona podía llegar a lastimar tanto a otra con sus palabras.

Pero las palabras son armas invisibles que se incrustan profundo en el corazón y almas de las personas, y esto lo comprobó Blaise Zabini desde esa noche.

Jamás había creído en nada que no le proveyera beneficios, mucho menos en nada que se pensara más de una vez.

Nunca había entendido la razón por la que las personas pensaban siempre en lo mismo, devanándose el cerebro y tratando de encontrar las respuestas a cosas estúpidas que podían solucionarse simplemente olvidándolas. Pero en esos momentos, mientras una chica de buenas curvas y poca vestimenta bailaba sensualmente a su lado, comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loco.

En otras circunstancias estaría imaginándose a la chica en su cama, mientras su mano recorría lentamente su despierta hombría; sin embargo estaba ahí, bebiendo y pensando en cosas tontas que se obstinaban en seguir pegadas a su cabeza.

-Estúpido Weasley.-Murmuró, bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso que sostenía. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por la tensión.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a relajar?-Sugirió la chica y él asintió en automático.

La fémina se ubicó entonces en la espalda de Blaise y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y cuello con lo que ella intuyó eran sensuales movimientos.

Su pecho desnudo y la ligera ropa inferior le ganaban miradas morbosas que ella retribuía con una sexy sonrisa, pero el hombre a quien seducía parecía no importarle.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿A caso no te gusto?

La voz susurrando a su oído solo lo aturdió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si vamos a un privado y te dejo que me hagas todo lo que quieras?

Blaize negó, levantándose del sofá.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?

Pero ni siquiera se detuvo a hablar con la mujer que lo miró partir con bastante enfado. Dejar ir _vivo_ a Blaise Zabini, el play boy del mundo mágico, era imperdonable para cualquiera que lo tuviera enfrente.

El italiano salió del club sin saber exactamente qué lo había impulsado a irse. Lo único que sabía era que no se encontraba de _humor_ para nada, ni siquiera para el sexo.

Nunca se había sentido así, ni cuando sus padres lo obligaron a decidir su unión con el señor oscuro. Lo que sentía en ese momento era confusión, una que seguía repitiéndose cada vez más fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

"_Me da mucha pena por ti, Zabini"_

¿Por qué el Weasley le había dicho aquello? ¿Qué intenciones ocultas había mantenido? Peor aún, ¿qué conjuro disfrazado había utilizado?

Seguramente uno muy poderoso ya que prácticamente vivía pensando en eso.

-Estúpida, estúpida comadreja.-Gruñó, pues todo ese maldito asunto estaba consumiendo su tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba la fiesta del hijo de uno de los funcionarios más cercanos al ministro. La había planificado por semanas, detallando exactamente como se dedicaría a seducir al nuevo chico adulto pero…empezaba a sospechar que tal vez ni siquiera había asistido.

Toda su vida estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno de ansiedad por experimentar tantas dudas. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan insignificante como el Weasley lo hiciera sentir de aquella retorcida manera?

Ni siquiera podía definir sus sentimientos pero la confusión era fuerte y clara.

Harto de todo eso y sabiendo que solo estaba empezando a hacer el ridículo en todas las fiestas y reuniones a las que se presentaba, decidió buscar una respuesta y la única persona que se la daría era aquella que había comenzado con todo ese maldito martirio.

Ginny estaba lista para ese día. Quizá, si todo marchaba bien, por fin Dean le propondría matrimonio.

Se sentía muy emocionada pero también un poco consternada de estar viviendo aquello cuando su hermano aun sufría.

Ron no deseaba salir de casa y ella pensaba que si seguían insistiendo en eso, un día su hermano se hartaría y se iría de la madriguera para no volver. Al menos ahí lo mantenían vigilado para que no cometiera alguna locura, pero fuera de su campo de visión sería complicado seguirle la pista.

A pesar de la misma rutina, continuaba viviendo. Era de la idea de dejar que el tiempo lo solucionara todo. Aunque tardado, era la mejor solución. Si a ella le había funcionado con muchísima más razón a su hermano quien en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación.

Por lo regular y por explícita orden de su madre, siempre alguien se quedaba en casa para acompañar a Ron. El miedo de Molly radicaba en cosas predecibles pero que nadie deseaba tomarle importancia. Si Ron deseara atentar contra sí mismo, desde hacía mucho lo hubiera hecho.

Pero contra las estrictas órdenes de su madre nadie podía hacer nada, así que ese día le tocó a ella _vigilar_ a su hermano.

Sin embargo se sentía preocupada porque había quedado con Dean en Diagon Alley y la hora de encuentro casi se acercaba. Si pensaba en frío, Ron ya era un adulto, capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y quien ya había vivido con alguien lejos del seno paterno. Pero si Molly llegaba a casa y no veía la _escolta permanente_…el infierno sería una insignificancia comparado con su ira.

¿Qué haría?

La campanilla de la puerta principal la sorprendió. Era extraño que alguien se apareciera, dado que su chimenea permanecía constantemente conectada con toda la red flu.

Cuando abrió la puerta se tensó un poco. La persona que la miraba con la ceja enarcada no era precisamente alguien que se atreviera a visitarlos.

-¿Si?-Indagó, entrecerrando la puerta con desconfianza.

Miró a la pelirroja con algo parecido al suplicio. Por un momento había olvidado a toda la _familia feliz_.

-Estoy buscando a uno de tus hermanos.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y respondió con enfado.

-Tengo cinco, por si no lo sabías.

Bufó, esa niña en verdad era insoportable.

-Al Wea…Ron.

La pelirroja se presionó el bolsillo para verificar que su varita estuviera ahí, después miró detenidamente a quien buscaba a su hermano.

-¿Qué asunto tienes con él?

-¡Oh, vamos!-Se exasperó.- ¿A caso eres su asistente? La asistente del ministro hace menos preguntas que tú.

Ginny bufó pero terminó por abrir la puerta.

-Ahora lo llamo, espera aquí y cuidado con hacer un movimiento en falso o te demostraré lo que esta _asistente_ puede hacer.

Él asintió de mala manea, elevando las manos a la altura de su pecho para que la chica viera que se encontraba desarmado.

Ella se movió hacia la cocina, lo suficiente para que el inesperado visitante estuviera aun en su campo de visión.

No había pasado una guerra sin obtener conocimientos de hechizos más poderosos que el _Reducto._

Conjuró un pequeño hechizo que su madre solía utilizar años atrás con ellos cuando se encontraban en el jardín y ella no deseaba salir a buscarlos, después regresó a la sala dónde el visitante continuaba esperando con un poco de fastidio.

Un par de minutos después, Ron se presentó en la cocina, utilizando las _otras_ escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es tan importante como para sacarme de la cama? Estaba dormido, ¿sabes?

-Ya es medio día, Ron y además me importa un comino que estuvieras dormido. Alguien te busca.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y solo por eso utilizaste el _llama rápido?_ Con que me gritaras habría bastado.

Ginny pensó que su hermano podía estar pasando un mal trago pero nunca dejaría de ser un idiota.

-¿Quién es?, ¿Seamus?, ¿Neville?

-¿Crees que te habría dicho que vinieras aquí en silencio si uno de ellos te estuviera buscando?

Su hermana tenía un punto, así que miró hacia donde ella señalaba.

La impresión de ver a su visita se vislumbró de inmediato en sus facciones.

-¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Qué hace esa serpiente aquí?

-¿Me ves cara de saber adivinación? ¡No lo sé!, solo se apareció ahí y preguntó por ti.

Ron frunció el entrecejo y continuó viendo a Zabini quien miraba de forma aburrida el marco de la puerta.

-¿Crees que deba llamar a papá para que traiga Aurores?

-Ajá. Cómo si nosotros no pudiéramos hacernos cargo de él.

-Nunca se sabe lo que pueda traer oculto bajo la túnica.

-Eso es verdad.-Asintió él, sin embargo dio un paso al frente.-Pero no lo averiguaremos permaneciendo aquí escondidos.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de protestar pero su hermano ya se acercaba al visitante.

-Zabini.-Habló sin demostrar nada.- ¿A qué debo tu indeseable visita en mi casa?

Blaise, quien comenzaba a sentirse humillado por la forma en que lo trataban, miró al pelirrojo que se acercaba hasta él vistiendo un enorme y feo suéter azul.

La calidad de la ropa en la clase _trabajadora_ era de verdad grotesca. Pero debía finiquitar todo para que pudiera regresar a su vida normal y olvidar ese mal trago.

-He venido… ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Ron sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que deseo que pises mi casa? No fuiste invitado.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Weasley. Me lo debes.

-¿Te lo debo?

Blaise no deseaba tratar nada en ese lugar. Lo que al menos esperaba era un poco de amabilidad y modales. ¿A caso no se los habían enseñado?

-Mira Weasley, vengo en paz. No traigo encantamientos oscuros ni artefactos que puedan dañarte; en dado caso se, aunque no lo volveré a repetir, que eres capaz de defenderte bien. Solo quiero decirte algo importante.

-Sí es así, soy todo oídos.

Blaise pensó que de alguna forma eso estaba divirtiendo al pelirrojo quien repentinamente sonreía.

-Weasley.

Ron sonrió anchamente. Se estaba entreteniendo bastante con todo eso, al menos una pizca de su vena vengativa en contra de los Slytherin continuaba en su lugar.

-De acuerdo.-Señaló, moviéndose un poco.-Puedes pasar.

Zabini entró en la casa, sintiendo que una especie de cortina invisible lo atravesaba.

-La casa tiene protecciones, de las más fuertes y colocadas por Aurores. Nadie puede entrar en esta casa si no es invitado y lo que acabas de experimentar es un hechizo de protección que anula toda posibilidad de ataque.

-Qué ingeniosos.-Masculló, mirando de forma despectiva el inmueble.

Nunca pudo comprender cómo siendo una familia pura sangre, los Weasley se habían mezclado con muggles. Siempre reía de las bromas que Draco hacía a costa de los pelirrojos pero en ese momento que veía la realidad, menos entendía la razón de su vivienda tan poco elegante.

-Tu padre es mano derecha del ministro, ¿cierto?

-Así es, ¿por qué?

-Por nada…solo me estaba diciendo que jamás llenaré una solicitud para el puesto. El sueldo en verdad debe ser horrible.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior para impedir que algo desagradable saliera de su boca. Había invitado a Zabini a entrar en su casa pero eso no le daba el derecho de comportarse como lo deseara.

Así que lo invitó a sentarse y lo vigiló atentamente. Más valía que lo que había ido a buscar fuera importante o de lo contrario se cobraría la ofensa.

Ginny se acercó a los dos y tomó asiento frente a Blaise, quien con todo el refinamiento del mundo se quitaba la capa de viaje.

Ella seguía sin comprender la razón por la que _ese_ estaba ahí en su casa, pero debía ser algo importante para haberse atrevido a ir.

Un amigo de Draco Malfoy no era muy buen augurio, sobre todo en esos momentos cuando todos los Death Eaters estaban siendo juzgados y encerrados sin misericordia. No podía pensar en nada más que _venganza_.

Blaise miró a Ron con atención.

Aun se golpeaba mentalmente por haberse atrevido a ir hasta ese espantoso lugar para buscar al Weasley ese que lo había atormentado con su hechizo. Porque eso debía de ser, no encontraba otra explicación.

Miró a la chica y frunció el entrecejo.

-Deseo hablar con él en privado.

Ginny estaba a punto de protestar pero la mirada de su hermano mayor la detuvo.

-Está bien, Ginny. Puedes irte a donde tenías planeado hacerlo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Creíste que no escucharía la discusión que sostuviste con mamá antes de que se fuera? Ese hechizo silenciador tuyo tiene fallas.

La pelirroja abrió la boca pero los ojos de su hermano continuaban decididos. Por eso, únicamente por eso asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Les daría treinta minutos y si al llamarlo no había respuesta, ni toda la brigada de Aurores bastaría para atrapar a Zabini.

Ron aguardó a que su hermana desapareciera en las flamas verdes y después miró los ojos azules de su invitado, quien lo miraba con insistencia.

-Lo que traes entre manos debe ser realmente importante como para que tengas que decírmelo en privado, en persona y en mi casa. Espero que tengas consciencia de lo que sucederá si esto va mal, ¿verdad?

-Claro que soy consciente, Weasley, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

El pelirrojo sonrió, reclinándose en el sofá.

-Al menos te aprendiste mi nombre. Ahora, ¿qué ocurre?

A Blaise no le gustaban las personas impredecibles porque en cualquier momento podían hacer cosas horribles o estúpidas y el hombre que estaba frente a él era totalmente impredecible.

Antes, en el colegio, podía adivinar su reacción porque era tan propenso a protestar a las ofensas como un niño pequeño y mimado. Pero ahora, el pelirrojo que aguardaba a que hablara se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, a un millón de años luz de adivinar su reacción.

Ya lo había comprobado en el pub aquella noche, pero no podía darse el lujo de dudar. Estaba ahí por respuestas y para regresar a su vida. Así que simplemente lo dijo.

-La otra noche.-Indicó, dejando que su mirada azul descansara en la que lo miraba atentamente sin inmutación alguna.-En el pub, me dijiste algo.

Ron parpadeó tratando de recordar.

-¿En serio?

Blaise frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Sí!, ¿a caso estabas ebrio?

El italiano comenzaba a pensar que quizá todo era producto de su imaginación. Todo debía deberse al estrés de sus viajes.

-No lo creo. Es más.-Dijo, recordando repentinamente esa noche que había olvidado por completo.-Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de beber nada, la chica nueva de la barra nunca me dio mi pedido.

-¿Entonces lo que dijiste…?

-Lo dije en mis cinco sentidos.-Aceptó el pelirrojo, mirando el rostro sorprendido del italiano.-Pero en dado caso no recuerdo lo que dije, pero debe ser algo importante si solo por eso has venido aquí.

Blaise definitivamente se sintió mareado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no le diste importancia?

-No.-Negó Ron, un poco divertido con el gesto preocupado del otro.-Tanto me importó como para no recordarlo.

-¡Weasley!-Rugió Zabini, escuchando la risita del pelirrojo.

-Ya, ya.-Dijo, recuperando un poco la compostura.-Solo vuélvelo a decir para que puedas marcharte ya.

El italiano estaba viendo muy tentativo el hecho de lanzarle una imperdonable al pelirrojo burlón, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo desquiciado. Blaise Zabini jamás se comportaba de manera poco refinada frente a las personas, mucho menos frente a los que no valían la pena.

Así que modulando la voz, encontró nuevamente la compostura.

-Cuando te insulté tú respondiste con una frase.

-Me da mucha pena por ti, Zabini.-Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando el rostro consternado de su interlocutor.

-¡Esa! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? Y más vale que me lo digas porque no me iré sin una respuesta.

Ron enarcó una ceja, mirando de forma aturdida al hombre frente a él.

Él había ido hasta ahí de forma pacifista a buscar el significado de una frase dicha en un momento de dolor.

Suspiró, fuera quien fuera no perdía nada hablando con él de forma civilizada.

-¿Te irás después de que te diga el significado de eso?

Blaise asintió, haciendo una cruz en su pecho. Lo que menos deseaba era permanecer más tiempo ahí.

Ron aceptó, así que sin despegar la mirada de la otra simplemente habló.

-Lo que quise decir con eso, fue que me da pena por ti porque solo buscas la banalidad y jamás podrás acompañar a tú corazón. Resuelta tú duda existencial, puedes marcharte. Mi familia no tardará en regresar y no creo que te guste enfrentarte a mi madre cuando descubra que _me han dejado solo._

Blaise abrió la boca pero Ron se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Weasley…

-Lo prometiste. Ahora, vete.

Su voz no fue exigente ni mucho menos molesta, fue más un susurro que involuntariamente lo hizo moverse.

Antes de salir lo miró con intensidad.

Ron desvió la mirada y en cuanto Zabini puso un pie fuera de su casa, cerró la puerta.

Aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero al igual que hacía desde año y medio a la fecha, trató de no pensar en eso.

Había concluido, con el paso del tiempo, que si las personas le daban más importancia a las cosas de lo que debían estas terminaban consumiendo la vida. Así que optar por vivir y luego olvidar, había sido su mejor salida.

Blaise no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció mirando la puerta cerrada de aquella casa tan singular.

Lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle le había golpeado con mayor intensidad que la frase anterior.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pues darle tanta importancia a una estupidez solo hablaba de lo loco que se estaba volviendo. Ir ahí solo había sido una pérdida preciosa de su tiempo, así que se desapareció con la firme intención de buscar olvido de la única forma que conocía.

A la mañana siguiente, sabía, que todo regresaría a como era antes.

**OoOoOoO**

_Ese soy yo en el rincón._

_Ese soy yo en el centro de atención,_

_Intentando mantener contacto contigo._

_Y no sé si puedo lograrlo._

_Oh, no, he dicho demasiado._

_No he dicho lo suficiente._

_Creí escucharte reír._

_Creí escucharte cantar._

_Creo que creí verte intentar._

…_Pero eso fue sólo un sueño,_

_Eso fue sólo un sueño._

(Fragmento Traducido: Losing my religión

REM)

**OoOoOoO**

Su padre le había dicho alguna vez que las consecuencias de la vida llegan de diferente manera, sobre todo cuando estas intentan _dañarte_ la existencia.

Blaise solía sonreír con desdén porque eso nunca le sucedería. Pero quizá su padre también le había lanzado alguna clase de maleficio porque en ese momento le estaban _dañando_ la existencia de forma bastante estúpida.

Y no sabía quien era el más estúpido, si el Weasley por hablar en términos tan filosóficos y nada entendibles, o él, que estaba nuevamente frente a la casa esa que no tenía gota de gusto.

Volvió a tocar a la puerta y esperó que al menos el culpable de sus desgracias tuviera la decencia de abrirle, pero por desgracia no fue así.

-¿Si?-Indagó un rostro que para nada era el que buscaba.

-Quiero ver a Ron.

-¿Tienes cita con él?

Frunció el entrecejo.

-No.

-Entonces lamento decirte que no puedes verlo. Está ocupado con el inventario.

Si eso era un chiste, no tenía gracia.

-Mira…

-George.

-Mira, Weasley. ¡Quiero ver a Weasley y lo quiero ver ya!

George se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

-Pues aquí viven muchos Weasley. Por si no te diste cuenta es la lujosa residencia Weasley, así que…

Blaise se pasó la mano por el rostro. Su paciencia bordeaba peligrosamente un área que estaba conteniendo.

-Mira…Weasley, por última vez…

-¡¿Quién es George?

-¡No lo sé mamá…creo que vende algo…quiere ver a Ronnie!

-¡Pues entonces hazlo pasar o dile donde está! ¡No tengas a las personas afuera esperando!

George sonrió aun más.

-Bueno, ya escuchaste a mamá, largo.

-Pero ella no dijo…

-En términos de la real lengua _Weasliana_, ella quiso decir: _córrelo y ya no pierdas tu tiempo._

Blaise abrió la boca pero la carcajada del pelirrojo le hizo contraer los puños.

-Está en el garaje. Ya te dije que hace el inventario.

Y le señaló con el dedo una cosa cuadrada que se encontraba un poco más allá de donde estaban.

Bufando y girando con dignidad, el italiano se dirigió al lugar indicado.

George lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. A veces, como en ese momento, extrañaba a Fred. Entre los dos habrían podido continuar la broma durante más tiempo hasta haber causado un síncope en el muchacho.

Suspiró con nostalgia, quizá nunca iba a poder acostumbrarse a estar sin su hermano. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde su madre, era mejor pensar en otras cosas como el recado que Angelina le enviaba. Ella deseaba tarta de manzana silvestre. Sus antojos iban en aumento.

Por su parte Zabini no podía creer su suerte. Los Weasley estaban locos, no había una explicación más acertada para eso…o quizá el loco descerebrado era él por estar ahí.

Se detuvo, miró la _mugrosa_ puerta y la empujó. Ni siquiera le sorprendió el chirrido que hizo. Con eso podrían despertar a medio país.

Se adentró con desconfianza pero afortunadamente no tuvo que indagar mucho para encontrar al _pelirrojo adecuado_.

-Vaya, regresaste.-Murmuró Ron, quien mirándolo de soslayo contaba algunas cajas.

-No pareces sorprendido de verme.-Indicó el italiano, mirando con aprehensión las cosas extrañas que había a su alrededor.

-Objetos muggles…de los días de _locura_ de mi padre. Y no me sorprende porque escuché a George hablar contigo.

-¡Eso no era una charla! Tú hermano está loco.

-Un poco.-Sonrió Ron, moviendo las cajas con la varita y apuntando algo en un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?-Indagó el italiano al mirar con interés las cajas.

-Cosas de la tienda. Hago inventario.

Blaise solo asintió. La verdad era que continuaba sintiéndose extraño en ese lugar.

-¿Y a qué has venido esta vez, Zabini? No creo que solo a observar cómo hago el inventario, ¿verdad?

-No seas idiota, eso no me interesa.

-¿Entonces?

Blaise se aclaró la garganta. Ni él mismo comprendía aun la insistente necesidad de estar ahí.

-He venido a tratar contigo el único tema que no puedo comprender.

-¿La razón por la cual no entiendes nada?

-Exacto.

-Ah, eso no tiene explicación. Simplemente no eres apto para entender ciertas cosas.

El italiano gruñó pero Ron rió.

-No te burles de mi, Weasley.

-No lo hago. En verdad que no.-Sonrió, encarándolo por fin.-Es solo que me parece gracioso que vengas por respuestas que no pueden darse.

-Lo mismo pienso pero… ¡solo dime el significado de lo que me dijiste y me iré!

-¿Para regresar como lo has hecho hoy? Ham…no lo creo.

Blaise estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira, Weasley. Es mejor que no me hayas maldecido de alguna forma o…

-Lo que sucede, Zabini.-Indicó el pelirrojo volviendo a sus registros.-Es que mientras sigas con esa actitud poco cooperativa y pensando en cosas tontas como maldiciones, jamás podrás comprender lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Me crees un idiota?

Ron volvió a mirarlo. Para ser sincero le sorprendía la insistencia del italiano, sobre todo su estado tan alterado. Él lo recordaba siempre controlado y burlón, el perfecto amigo del hurón. Verlo así significaba que realmente estaba o desesperado o se había vuelto loco.

-No eres idiota. Creo, que aunque no nos llevemos bien, no eres un idiota. Las serpientes son listas e ingeniosas, así que lo que debes tener es solo polvo acumulado en ese sector tuyo que se llama_ análisis de metáforas._

Era oficial, después de eso iría directo a San Mungo. Que un Weasley le dijera eso debía significar el final de los tiempos.

-Lo lamento Zabini, pero mientras continúes pensando de esa forma tuya nunca podrás entender lo que te digo y seguirás viniendo a que te aclare las cosas.

-¿Y no puedes hablar de forma normal?

-Es que lo estoy haciendo de forma normal, lo que sucede.-Señaló, suspirando.-Es que jamás podrás comprenderme porque la banalidad con la que vives te impide ver la realidad.

-¿La realidad de qué?

-De que eres una persona vacía.

A Blaise Zabini lo habían llamado de muchas formas a lo largo de su vida pero vacía no era una de esas.

Weasley estaba completamente loco si pensaba…

-¿Quieres tomar el té? Ya casi es hora de hacerlo y las galletas que mamá preparan son deliciosas.

El italiano lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Es solo una invitación. Si no te agrada no estás obligado de ninguna forma.

Algo extraño sucedía, algo que no podía explicar y que nunca imaginó que haría. En ese momento más que nunca estaba convencido de que le habían lanzado un poderoso hechizo y que el hecho de que hubiera aceptado esa invitación era efecto secundario de eso.

Al menos, esa sería la última vez.

**OoOoOoO**

_Donde empezó,  
No lo sé  
Pero me doy cuenta de que está creciendo_

Fue en la Primavera,  
Y la Primavera se convirtió en Verano

_Quién habría pensado que tú vendrías  
_

_Manos, manos tocándose_

_Alcanzando_

_Tocándome_

_Tocándote_

_Dulce Carolina  
Los buenos tiempos nunca parecieron tan buenos_

_Y empiezo a creer_

_Que los buenos tiempos nunca lo fueron_

_Pero ahora_

_Miro la noche_

_Y no parece tan solitaria_

_Nosotros la llenamos con nuestra presencia_

_Y cuando hiero  
El dolor corriendo por mis hombros_

_Cómo puedo herir cuando estoy contigo  
_

_Cálidos, tocando, cálidos  
Alcanzando  
tocándome_

_Tocándote…_

(Traducción: Sweet Caroline

Neil Diamond)

**OoOoOoO**

A veces la vida era cruel e injustificable, pero en otras circunstancias se comportaba de manera totalmente irracional.

Blaise llevaba aproximadamente cinco meses viendo a Ron Weasley y ya no precisamente para _aclarar las cosas_.

Mientras lo esperaba en _la casa del té_ que antes de _él_ jamás habría pisado ni por error, hizo un conteo mental de lo que sucedía.

Todo comenzó esa noche del Pub, donde su martirio inició. Después había exigido respuestas que se convirtieron en más preguntas, estas en visitas a la madriguera y de eso a invitaciones corteses que fueron correspondidas de manera aceptable.

Todo eso en un lapso tan pequeño de tiempo pero…un tiempo increíble.

Él sabía que las cosas que antes habría creído importantes habían comenzado a desaparecer, así como las juergas y la búsqueda casi implacable de compañía. Todo lo que habría creído _buenos tiempos_ parecía que de verdad nunca lo fueron porque desde que la Primavera dio inicio al Verano y después al Otoño, se encontró añorando toparse con el pelirrojo que estaba llegando al establecimiento con algo de apuro.

Se encontraba sonriendo igual que un idiota y como en ese momento. Se encontraba deseando un roce accidental entre las manos masculinas pero delicadas que podían hacer un Pie de fresas delicioso y al mismo tiempo un hechizo paralizante bastante peligroso.

Todo lo que deseaba era detener el reloj para que las horas no avanzaran y continuar escuchando la voz que lo hipnotizaba con su manera de hablar.

Nunca lo hubiera creído posible pero la atracción que Ron Weasley tenía era avasalladora, casi como un volcán en erupción.

Disfrutaba las conversaciones muy lejanas a las primeras que giraron en torno a preguntas desconcertantes para él. En la actualidad hablaban de todo un poco, reían, gustaban de la mutua compañía. Incluso comenzaba a agradarle la madriguera y su repentinamente cálido ambiente familiar, pero si deseaba conservar su _figura_ era mejor que se mantuviera alejado por un tiempo de Molly Weasley y sus creaciones culinarias.

Quizá nunca había probado cosas tan deliciosas como las que la mujer preparaba.

-Siento la tardanza.-Señaló Ron, quien estaba colocando unas bolsas en la silla vacía.-Pero a última hora a todos se les olvidó algo y como sabían que vendría aquí…

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho esperando.

Mentira, tenía esperando una hora porque quiso llegar mucho antes. No entendía la razón, solo, no deseaba esperar más para verlo.

-Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima.-Sonrió el pelirrojo, desplomándose en la silla.- ¿Ya pediste algo?

-Sí, café.

-Hum, me encanta el café. Mi madre dice que no se escucha muy inglés pero…tiene algo que me gusta.

Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que de pronto le parecía que iluminaba la vida misma.

Desvió la mirada y solo asintió.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Negó, la realidad era que hasta él tenía problemas para definir lo que le estaba pasando.

Ron lo miró con detenimiento. Podía hablar y hablar de todo ese extraño y peculiar encuentro entre Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin y él, el Gryffindor más…él de todos los tiempos.

Pero no diría nada, ni siquiera pensaría en el momento en que comenzó a salir con Zabini de forma amigable para conversar sobre la vida y para distraerse un poco.

Aunque nadie se lo dijera, toda su familia se encontraba rebosante de alegría por su nueva interacción. Ni siquiera habían cuestionado las intenciones del Slytherin como aquella primera vez que lo _visitó_ en su casa. Y todo porque su madre se encontraba tan feliz por él, no entendía la razón, que prácticamente lo empujaba fuera de casa cada vez que _sabía_ que se vería con _él._

Le agradaba, quizá en otro tiempo habría preferido un Crucio a aceptar tal confesión. Pero la vida lo había cambiado y quizá después de lo que le había pasado podía mirar las cosas con más detenimiento y menos impulsividad.

-¿Ya estás listo?

El italiano no comprendió la repentina cuestión del pelirrojo que agradeció su taza humeante de café negro.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para mañana… ¿la boda?

El rostro desconcertado de Zabini solo le provocó risa a su compañero.

-¡Blaise!-Arrulló y el aludido sintió los vellos del cuerpo erizares.- Olvidaste que te dije que no llevaras un traje extravagante, ¿verdad?

Al aludido le tomó un momento descifrar la cuestión.

Boda…traje…Weasley…La boda de la hermana de Ron.

-No, claro que no.-Negó, mintiendo como solía hacerlo.

Ron entrecerró los ojos pero lo dejó pasar. En ese tiempo había aprendido a entender un poco del lenguaje Zabini, así que solo por esa vez dejaría pasar esa mentirilla.

-No es que quiera negarte algo.-Aclaró, disfrutando el aroma del café.-Es solo que quiero ahorrarte las miradas innecesarias de todas las brujas y magos solteros, y no solteros, que irán a la fiesta. Créeme, puede ser desagradable y no lo digo porque sean mi familia. Cuando Bill se casó, Harry también pasó por eso.

A pesar de la extraña _amistad_ que habían creado, nunca se esperó que Ron lo invitara a la boda de su hermana.

Aquello lo había aturdido a tal grado que tuvo que pensarlo muy bien para no caer en sus viejos hábitos de _lo que me dices es solo para embaucarme._

-Ahhh.-Suspiró el pelirrojo, dejándose abrazar por el respaldo de la silla.-No puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana se vaya a casar.

-Es la ley de la vida.

-Eso dice mamá.-Asintió Ron, mirando a Zabini de manera apacible.-Pero no sé.

-¿No crees en eso?-Indagó el italiano. A pesar de conocer mucho más de lo que hubiera creído, al pelirrojo frente a él, existían temas vetados como evidentemente era ese. Sin que el pelirrojo lo externara pudo intuir su tensión.

-No es que no crea.-Respondió el aludido tras un momento de silencio y de recordar cosas desagradables.-Es solo que…quizá no fui hecho para el matrimonio.

-Todos fuimos hechos para eso, pero depende de cada persona si lo acepta o no.

-¿Cómo tú?

La sonrisa pícara lo hizo parpadear.

-Vamos, eres el _play boy del mundo mágico_, ¿qué beneficio tendrías enlazándote de por vida a una sola persona?

Blaise jamás había pensado en eso hasta ese momento donde algo en su pecho se encogió.

-Además todo lo que eres se iría a la basura y ya no tendrías chicos o chicas lindas que presumir.

El tono de voz fue suave y aunque la sonrisa permanecía en los labios de Ron, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Por un momento se miraron y ese algo, encogiéndose en el pecho del italiano, aumentó.

¿Por qué Ron le estaba diciendo todo eso?, ¿Por qué su mirada lucía tan triste?

Quiso creer que era por sus antecedentes pero habría sido un idiota si lo hubiese aceptado.

-Como sea. Solo espero que te guste la boda. No esperes una gran fiesta como a las que estás acostumbrado a ir.-Señaló el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada mientras sonreía.-Será una fiesta casi completamente familiar.

-Estoy consciente de eso, muchas gracias por recordarme el país rojo donde entraré.

Ron lanzó una larga carcajada y fue como si algo cálido lo alcanzara, lo tocara, lo invitara a creer en cosas inimaginadas y a la vez hermosas.

-No todos somos pelirrojos. Hay algunos miembros de la familia que tienen cabello castaño o rubio-rojizo…otros ni siquiera tienen cabello, así que solo será como una mancha rojiza sobre las hojas amarillas de otoño.

Zabini rió a la descripción y se le antojó digna de ver.

-Entonces tendré cuidado de no mezclarme, quizá no puedas encontrarme entre la gran variedad de colores.

-Oh, tú eres inconfundible.-Reveló Ron, tiñendo sus mejillas de un suave tono rosado que el italiano adoró.-Quiero decir…que debido a quién eres, lo más probable es que la tía Abigail te tenga acorralado. Es soltera y le gustan los jovencitos…creo que tiene como mil años.

Ron continuó hablando de cosas que ya no escuchó.

Con los últimos rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana del lugar y las sombras jugando en el rostro pecoso del pelirrojo, sintió que el gran vacío con el que había vivido toda su vida desaparecía poco a poco.

Su vida ya no parecía tan solitaria, todo parecía vivo cuando estaba junto a él.

Si antes había pensado en herir para vivir cómodamente a merced de los vicios y el sexo, teniendo a tan magnífica criatura frente a él, ¿cómo podía pensar si quiera en regresar a eso?

Definitivamente todo lo que hasta ese día había considerado importante, no lo era más. La palabra había, repentinamente, adquirido otro significado que incluía al sonriente _Rojo _de ojos inmensamente puros.

Continuará…

* * *

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia ^^

Solo falta un capitulo, así que me esforzaré mucho ^^

Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y responderé cualquier duda que tengan.

Un saludo muy grande y si el mundo real me lo permite, nos veremos muy pronto ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_

PD: Si habrá Soundtrack, así que ya lo estoy empezando a hacer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** **Cómo conocí a mi esposo**

**Capítulo:** 3/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** B/R

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13…menciones de M-Preg, quizá Cítrico, corazones rotos, mención de relaciones heterosexuales. Spoilers del último libro y también de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Anterior a El Trato**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino) Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. _

_De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias_

_

* * *

_

_Sigue lo que sientes dentro_

_Es intuitivo, no tienes que intentar_

_Viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Y eso me quita el aliento_

_Lo que haces, tan naturalmente_

_Tú eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo_

_Y amo la forma en que tú sabes quién eres_

_Y es para mí emocionante_

_Cuando tú sabes que va a ser_

_Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente_

_Cuando estás conmigo, nene._

_(__Fragmento Traducido: Naturally_

_Selena Gómez)_

**OoOoOoO**

La boda ciertamente no se parecía en nada a las fiestas a las que asistía. Los cabellos rojos como lo supuso abundaban al igual que algunas cabezas doradas, después se enteraría de que eran los Delacour, y algunos amigos de la familia de ambos novios.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de los Weasley y las lágrimas de la matriarca fueron para él algo novedoso porque usualmente a las bodas donde asistía todo era frivolidad y apariencia. Era la primera vez que podía sentir algo tan real y rodeado de personas tan singulares como esa familia.

A lo lejos miró a Ron quien sonriente sustituía a sus padres en el duro trabajo que era ser anfitrión.

Su vestimenta era sencilla pero lucía tan perfecto que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Medio sonrió a la anciana a su lado. Tía Abigail, efectivamente como le advirtió Ron, lo había atrapado y ahora se encontraba junto a ella, escuchándola hablar de sus aventuras de juventud y siendo cortes aunque no le prestara demasiada atención a sus caricias sugestivas y aleteos de pestañas.

-Soy…empresario independiente.

-¡¿En serio?-Sonrió la mujer acercándose más, de ser posible, al apuesto joven a su lado.-Cuando tenía cuarenta, conocí a un joven empresario tan apuesto que no nos resistimos a tener una _aventurilla_.

Blaise sonrió con embarazo. Esa señora en verdad era terrible.

Dejó que la mujer siguiera hablando y volvió a buscar a Ron con la mirada. En esos momentos se encontraba conversando con un par de personas quienes seguramente estaban alabando el enorme adorno de hielo que habían puesto en la mesa principal.

A su parecer se trataba de una pieza excepcional y de mucha imaginación. Un gigantesco adorno florar hecho de hielo era algo que jamás había visto. Tuvo que darle crédito a la mente ingeniosa que lo había elaborado.

-Lo hizo Ron.-Susurró _Abi_, como pidió que la llamara, a su oído.

-¡¿En verdad?-Indagó, mirando atentamente a la mujer que sonrió.

-Si. Molly me lo estuvo diciendo como cinco veces cuando llegué. Al parecer está sumamente orgullosa de su _niño atolondrado_.

Pues de algo él estaba seguro, Ron no era para nada atolondrado y mucho menos un niño.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde que esa chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿Herminia?... ¿Hermana?... ¿Carolina?

-Hermione.-Murmuró Blaise, sintiendo la boca ácida.

-¡Ahhh, si! Hermione…muy lamentable de verdad. Aun recuerdo lo apenada y triste que estaba Molly cuando canceló las invitaciones a la boda. Afortunadamente solo había avisado a unos cuantos familiares pero…fue un gran hervidero en el ministerio.

El italiano lo sabía pues a pesar de que eso había pasado algunos años atrás, el hecho de que Granger fuera ahora importante en el ministerio ameritaba que las habladurías la rodearan.

Sintió que su estómago se contraía de solo pensar en ello así que en automático busco la figura pelirroja que sonreía amablemente a un viejo hombre.

-Es lindo, ¿no?

Blaise abrió la boca pero de inmediato sintió que el rostro le quemaba.

La mujer a su lado solo sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no dudo de que alguien por ahí quiera proponerle algo. Nunca dejará de ser un poco despistado, y con tantos lobos alrededor…

Zabini parpadeó, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la anciana mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en la figura enfundada en café que se movía por toda la carpa.

Él no dudaba de que alguien estuviera interesado en Ron, solo bastaba con mirar a todas las personas que lo veían en ese momento y cuando salían, para constatar lo que _Abi_ había dicho.

Repentinamente el nudo en su estomago aumentó con la posibilidad de que el _Rojo_ pudiera conocer a alguien más.

-Pero no nos preocupemos por eso.-Señaló la mujer palmeándole la pierna.-Mejor continuemos conversando de cosas que nos interesen a ambos.-Y le sonrió de manera coqueta.

El italiano solo suspiró. No podía ser mal educado con la mujer, mucho menos porque era tía de Ron. Así que continuó sonriendo como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía dos horas cuando ella lo atrapó en la mesa de las bebidas.

Del otro lado de la carpa, Ron reemplazaba a sus padres quienes se habían excusado para descansar un poco después del día tan agitado.

Por fin su pequeña hermana se había casado con uno de sus amigos y aunque ya había dejado la idea de que Harry era la mejor opción para ella, no pudo dejar de sentirse nostálgico.

Después de tantas cosas, la madriguera, el lugar que lo vio crecer, al fin se quedaba vacío.

De no ser por él, quien continuaba viviendo ahí, sus padres estarían solos. Cada uno de sus hermanos había hecho ya su vida por separado y lejos del hogar paterno; cierto que de vez en cuando se reunían y que esa siempre sería su casa, pero todo era diferente.

Suspiró, mientras escuchaba sin oír a uno de sus tíos segundos; solo restaba él y no supo qué pasaría con su vida.

-¿Sigues trabajando con George?-Indagó su tío Ernie, a quien le gustaba bromear con todo lo que podía.

-Si.

-Eso está bien, al menos el _negocio familiar_ está en buenas manos.

Solo sonrió, evitando decir que esa tienda era importante para todos porque había sido fundada por sus hermanos, de los cuales uno ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Y cuando darás el gran paso, Ronnie? Solo restas tú.

-No lo sé…quizá no lo haga.-Respondió, conociendo de sobra que todos estaban al tanto de su tortuoso pasado.

-Venga, venga.-Palmeó su tío en el brazo.-Ya llegará la indicada.

-O indicado.-Corrigió su esposa quien la mitad del tiempo solo escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas.-Nunca se sabe, querido.

-Matilda tiene razón. Antes de conocerla yo estuve saliendo con un chico que…

La mujer de cabello rubio rojizo frunció el entrecejo y con gesto enfadado se disculpó. Ron casi rió con estruendo cuando su esposo salió corriendo tras de ella, tratando de explicarle cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar del todo.

Evidentemente tío Ernie amaba a su esposa pero era un bocaza cuando no debía de serlo.

Dejó que su sonrisa se despejara y pensó en lo que su tío le había dicho. Jamás había estado en sus planes volver a creer en el amor pero la vida era demasiado impredecible como para confinarse siempre en una cosa.

Miró a lo lejos donde su tía Abigail y Blaise _conversaban_. Ella al fin logró atraparlo y los había estado siguiéndolos con la vista desde entonces.

En momentos se mordía el labio para no reír de los gestos involuntarios de Blaise o de la insistencia de su tía quien no pararía hasta _embolsarse_ al italiano.

Cuando lo invitó jamás pensó que aceptaría, pero esa mañana antes de la ceremonia, llegó a la madriguera y de forma gentil y _tan caballerosa_, como decía su sonriente madre y se burlaban George y Charlie, los había ayudado con las cosas pendientes.

Zabini no era ni remotamente parecido al Slytherin que había conocido en el colegio. El Blaise Zabini que estaba ahí en una fiesta sencilla y siendo cordial con su familia era simplemente otro, un ser que lo hacía sonreír sin saber los motivos y que irradiaba un algo que le gustaba.

-¡Atención, atención todos!

La voz de su padre le impidió que meditara sobre la última palabra, prestando atención a su progenitor.

-En nombre de toda la familia les agradecemos que nos acompañen en este día tan especial para mi hija y su esposo.

Una ovación se alzó en torno a los novios quienes sonreían con cierto embarazo por la atención.

-Ahora es el momento de que la familia baile la _tradicional danza. _

No pudo evitar reír al rostro espantado de su hermana quien, evidentemente, había olvidado comunicarle todo eso a su esposo que parecía no comprender nada.

Por su parte George se disculpó con Angelina quien, con su estado avanzado de embarazo, era imposible que bailara. Por eso se acercó a Gabrielle, la _hermanita_ de Fleur para que sustituyera a su esposa en esa clásica danza.

Bill se aproximó al centro de la carpa con su esposa quien al igual que siempre, dejaba bocas abiertas a su paso. El efecto veela era imposible de romper.

Charlie ofreció el brazo a su amiga Rumana, una belleza trigueña quien se ruborizó cuando la atención cayó sobre ella.

Ron miró también a sus padres quienes henchidos de orgullo, se acercaban también a la improvisada pista.

Su familia era increíble y agradeció por tenerlos pues de otra manera seguramente jamás habría podido salir adelante con todo lo que había pasado esos años. No solo lo de Hermione sino otras muchas cosas que incluían una guerra, sentimientos y pérdidas irreparables.

Las flautas comenzaron a tocar y una tonada graciosa, y un tanto irlandesa se dejó escuchar de fondo.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en comenzar a bailar y a ellos le siguieron sus hermanos, incluso Ginny quien recogiéndose el vestido e importándole muy poco el laborioso peinado, guió a Dean Thomas en su primer _baile familiar_.

_En algún lugar de Irlanda_

_Existe otra dimensión, _

_Dónde se encuentran las hadas_

_Que danzan esta canción_

_Dónde se encuentran los duendes_

_Que cantan esta canción._

_En algún lugar de Irlanda_

_Dónde las brumas aparecen_

_Y luego se desvanecen_

_Está el reino de las hadas_

_En otra dimensión._

Él los observó a la distancia y acompañó al resto de los presentes con las palmas.

-¿Tú gno baiglas?-Indagó el padre de Fleur, quien solo aguardaba el momento para empezar a bailar.

Ron miró al sonriente hombre rubio y de repente algo dentro de él lo impulsó.

Como en muchos años no hacía y sonriendo aun más de lo que recordaba, se dirigió al fondo de la carpa donde un par de ojos azules lo observaban.

Blaise parpadeó cuando Ron se paró justo delante de él y se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder sentir su aliento en el rostro.

-Baila conmigo.-Pidió el pelirrojo de una forma que el italiano no se esperaba.

-Pero…

Tía Abi empujó a Blaise mientras reía y continuaba aplaudiendo.

De inmediato Ron haló al pelicastaño hasta la pista de baile donde su familia era el centro de atención.

-¡Ron, no sé cómo…!

-¡Solo sígueme!-Guiñó el pelirrojo, tomándolo de ambas manos para empezar a bailar.

Blaise, más impresionado que otra cosa, siguió con algo de dificultad a su compañero de baile quien parecía sonreír tanto como nunca que lo recordara.

De un momento a otro los aplausos de los presentes subieron en intensidad y los Weasley comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez.

Nunca había hecho algo como eso, jamás se había atrevido siquiera a bailar de esa loca y nada sincronizada manera, pero el rostro feliz de Ron y la atmosfera intensamente divertida lo contagiaron. Así que siguió el ritmo y se concentró en solo divertirse como jamás en su vida.

_Toca la gaita, toca la flauta_

_Toca la gaita, toca el tambor_

_Toca la flauta, toca la gaita_

_Toca la flauta encuentra la flor_

_Un paso adelante, un paso hacia el lado_

_Hacia el otro lado_

_Un paso hacia atrás, un paso adelante_

_Da la media vuelta_

_Da la vuelta entera y vuelve a empezar…_

Cuando la canción finalizó, los aplausos inundaron el pequeño recinto.

Molly y Arthur, un tanto agitados, sonrieron y reverenciaron agradeciendo a los presentes. Después el resto de los Weasley los imitaron.

-¿Esto hacen siempre que hay una boda?-Indagó Blaise un poco sofocado.

-No siempre.-Negó Ron quien no podía dejar de sonreír.-También en los cumpleaños y nacimientos de otros Weasley.

Zabini abrió los ojos con algo de espanto pero la carcajada del pelirrojo le hizo saber que había caído de lleno en su broma.

-Tonto Rojo.

Ron solo pudo reír mas, contagiando a su pareja de baile.

Cerca de ellos Molly sonrió mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposo.

-Creo que los buenos tiempos se avecinan.-Murmuró Arthur a su oído y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Antes, mucho antes siquiera de ese día, ella habría podido alegar mil cosas en torno al cuadro que estaba mirando, sobre todo del joven de estirpe italiana que revolvía los cabellos de su hijo.

Ella, al igual que el resto de la familia había sufrido y pasado por mucho como para detenerse a mirar pequeñeces que eran solamente eso. La vida les había enseñado a crecer más de lo que hubiesen imaginado, por eso solo sonrió con verdadera felicidad a lo que el presente y quizá el futuro les estaba adelantando.

-Ahora solo resta saber en dónde terminará todo esto.-Comunicó ella a su esposo quien no podía sentirse de otra manera más que dichoso por lo que les ocurría como familia.

Después de las desgracias siempre había un sol que lo iluminaba todo y los arropaba con su manto de felicidad.

Quizá ya era hora de merecerse eso.

_En algún lugar de Irlanda_

_Dónde los duende traviesos_

_Que se escapan de los cuentos_

_Van inventando canciones_

_Para que dancen las hadas…_

(La flor de Irlanda

Canción popular Irlandesa)

**OoOoOoO**

Un mes después de la boda, Ron se encontró de frente al gran caserón que pertenecía a Blaise Zabini.

Nunca había estado en ese lugar, mucho menos por la cantidad de casas tan elegantes que abundaban en Spell Street. Un vecindario para gente con muchos galeones y pocas preocupaciones en la vida.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Negó, sin dejar de mirar la construcción.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé.

-Era de mis padres, ¿qué esperabas?

Ron sabía que Blaise descendía de una estirpe con clase, Italiana, que se había asentado en Inglaterra por cuestiones que quizá nunca sabría.

También conocía, aunque no era secreto para nadie, que sus padres habían sido partidarios del innombrable y que el hombre que abría la puerta no había querido participar en la guerra.

No lo culpaba por haber preferido _huir_. Quizá si él hubiera estado un poco más lejos de la _acción_, habría hecho lo mismo.

Entró con sumo sigilo, como si pudiera despertar a alguien.

-¿Pero qué haces? No es como si alguien de repente fuera a aparecer, Ron.

El pelirrojo enrojeció. A veces no dejaba de ser el mismo chiquillo pobre que se emocionaba por las _grandes_ cosas.

-Lo lamento, es solo que…cuando dijiste que tú casa era enorme, no me imaginé que de verdad lo sería.

Blaise chasqueó la lengua, sujetando la túnica que Ron se quitaba.

-Esta era la _casa de descanso_ de mis padres.

-¡¿Qué?-Indagó el pelirrojo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si…bueno, la Zabini Manor estaba a las afueras de Londres…pero después de su muerte la vendí. ¿Para qué la quería?

Oh, Ron estaba seguro de que la mesita del recibidor lo sostuvo. Si esa solo era _la casa pequeña_ no sabía qué reacción habría tenido al ver la renombrada mansión.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pelirrojo, la clase social de Zabini y la suya se encontraba como a diez millones de millones de distancia.

-Blaise.-Llamó, siguiendo al pelicastaño que con la varita encendía todas las luces.-No sé si fue buena idea venir.

-¿Dé que hablas?-Preguntó, deteniéndose para ver a su compañero.

-Qué…no creo que sea el indicado para acompañarte en esta cena importante.

El italiano le restó importancia al asunto.

-Tonterías, ¿a quién más invitaría?

Sin equivocación alguna el pelirrojo podía hacer una larga lista de muchos kilómetros de largo con nombres de personas que podían acompañar al hombre que estaba moviendo de lugar unos muebles.

Aun se seguía preguntando la razón por la que había aceptado ir ahí.

Esa tarde, mientras charlaban en la casa de té que ya era habitual en ellos visitar, Blaise le hizo un ofrecimiento.

"_Esta noche haré una cena para algunas personas importantes del ministerio. Nada serio, solo es una pequeña convivencia"_

El pelirrojo solo pudo sonreír sin comprender el punto.

"_Quiero que asistas"_

Ron casi escupió el café.

La sarta de _peros_ y negativas quedó fuera de lugar después de la mirada decidida que el italiano le lanzó.

"_No vas a negarte porque también vas a hacer el poster. Tú famoso Pie de Fresas los fascinará"_

Ante la mirada azul cargada de un _algo_ no pudo hacer nada, así que después de comprar las cosas, ahí estaban.

-Será mejor que comencemos a prepararlo todo. No falta mucho para la hora que los he citado.

Ron asintió, mirando el hermoso reloj que descansaba en un pedestal al lado de la chimenea.

-Bien, no vine aquí solo a divertirme, ¿verdad?

Blaise sonrió, indicándole a Ron que lo siguiera.

En otras circunstancias no le habría importado contratar a alguien para que hiciera todo eso, pero deseaba al pelirrojo ahí, conviviendo más tiempo con él.

Repentinamente se le estaban agotando las _excusas_ y aquella cena le dio el pretexto ideal para tenerlo más tiempo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina el asombro de Ron lo divirtió pero también lo enterneció.

-¡Wow! Esto es como del doble de tamaño de mi casa.

-Tú siempre exagerando.-Murmuró el italiano, sonriendo un poco ante la simpleza de su invitado. Le gustaba verlo emocionarse por cosas tan pequeñas que para él eran normales.

-¿Y aquí cocinaré?

-Cocinaremos.

El pelirrojo parpadeó.

-¿A caso creíste que solo cenaríamos postre? Aunque no lo creas, sé cocinar. No desciendo de italianos solo por mi hermoso físico.

Ron rió.

-¡Hey! Tengo habilidades culinarias que han pasado de Zabini en Zabini…no te burles, Rojo.

-No me burlo, es solo que me cuesta trabajo imaginarte cocinando.

Blaise bufó pero de inmediato se arremangó, buscó algunas hoyas y se sujetó el cabello con una cinta.

Ron pensó con ello que iba en serio. Eso era importante.

-Ahora, señor burlón, serás mi asistente.-Señaló, mirándolo con firmeza.

Ron asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, doblándose también las mangas y aguardando cualquier orden que le diera el _chef._

Durante casi una hora, ambos se centraron en preparar la cena, en reír por alguna anécdota y disfrutando de la compañía.

Quizá no estaba en sus planes decirlo, pero años más tarde ambos se revelarían que esa noche había sido la más extraña y placentera de sus vidas.

Para Blaise había sido disfrutar de algo que solo había hecho en compañía de su padre, de niño y cuando le ayudaba a cocinar para su madre. Ayudarle con los ingredientes y sonreír por la sensación tan singular de mirar a su padre cocinar, había sido algo íntimo que jamás había vuelto a experimentar hasta ese momento.

Para Ron fue conocer aun más al hombre misterioso que era Blaise Zabini. Fue disfrutar de algo nuevamente y olvidarse del mundo, los problemas, los recuerdos. Fue volver a sonreír sin que nada importara, solo ese íntimo momento que quedó guardado en su memoria para siempre.

Al finalizar y después de que Ron riñera a Blaise por haberse comido la mitad de las fresas, ambos aguardaron a los invitados que fueron tan puntuales como todo ingles.

El pelirrojo nunca había visto a esas personas y aun así se comportó a la altura de las circunstancias, tal como la cordialidad del anfitrión lo requería.

Aguardó y sonrió pacientemente a la plática pre-cena para después disfrutar el ritmo lento de una cena deliciosamente inimaginada.

Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso como lo que comía y tuvo que guardarse las ganas de felicitar a gritos al excelente chef que sonreía a lo que un hombre mayor le decía.

-¿Hace mucho que conoce al señor Zabini?-Indagó una dama, la esposa de uno de los hombres.

-Un poco.-Respondió, bebiendo vino espumoso.

-Comprendo.-Sonrió la mujer y Ron notó cierto _tono_ que había escuchado más de una vez de la boca de las amigas chismosas de su madre.

Era el mismo tono que utilizaban cuando alguna celebridad había encontrado pareja. Un todo que decía _es solo por diversión_.

Eso, repentinamente le enfadó.

-No haga caso a los comentarios de Lady Grant.-Sonrió un joven a su derecha.-Está molesta.

Ron lo miró sin comprender, a lo que el muchacho se explicó mejor.

-Lo que sucede es que el señor Zabini goza de enorme popularidad entre las brujas y magos ilustres del ministerio. Y como últimamente no se le ha visto en ninguna fiesta o reunión, ella supone que usted es el _entretenimiento_ que lo ha mantenido alejado de ellos.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo, ofendido.

-No se moleste.-Señaló el chico mucho antes de que Ron pudiera reclamarle algo.-Son solo habladurías, cosas sin importancia. Como le dije, está molesta por eso.

-Entiendo el punto.-Habló el pelirrojo, mirando con un poco de desdén a la aludida.-Pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer conjeturas alrededor de algo que es falso.

-¿En serio?-Sonrió el chico.

-¡Por supuesto!-Señaló el pelirrojo, atrayendo más atención de la que debía.

El joven de tez morena lo observó un momento y después continuó sonriendo.

-Pues yo pienso que Lady Grant no está tan errada…no me refiero al _entretenimiento_, sino a que debido a usted el señor Zabini ya no frecuenta las fiestas como antes. Ha cambiado.

Ron no pudo decir nada porque la atención del joven fue retenida por un hombre mayor que tomaba con afecto su mano. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en la última frase, algo que le hizo experimentar un poco de ansiedad.

Más tarde, cuando la cena llegó a su término de forma complacida y todos, excluyendo a Lady Grant, alabaron el delicioso postre, Ron y Blaise volvieron a quedarse solos.

La cena había resultado un éxito y con ello las relaciones _laborales_ del italiano se fortalecieron.

No lo habría podido imaginar mejor y todo se lo debía al chico rojo que estaba desocupando la mesa.

-Déjalo así, mañana los elfos domésticos se encargaran de eso.

-Pensé que no tenías.

-Si…pero no me gusta _utilizarlos_ mucho. Aunque sea un _niño rico y petulante_, como dices que soy, me gusta hacer ciertas cosas por mí mismo.

Ron sonrió al apelativo con el que frecuentemente solía llamar a Blaise.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Cocinas delicioso.

-Quizá en otra ocasión te cocine solo a ti.

Lo había dicho en un murmullo tan encantadoramente seductor que Ron tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar que el rojo de su rostro se viera.

Blaise se mordió el labio pero no se arrepintió de lo dicho. Lo había estado observando mientras cenaban y cada vez que la luz golpeaba sus facciones, le parecía que un ser perfecto y hermoso lo honraba con su presencia.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya es un poco tarde.

Zabini miró el reloj. En efecto, era casi la una y media de la mañana.

Fue entonces que las palabras salieron sin pensar.

-Quédate.

Ron lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es decir…es tarde y sería algo molesto que llegaras a tú casa e hicieras tanto ruido.

-Pero mis padres…

-Ya no tienes cinco, ¿verdad?

En eso Blaise tenía razón pero tampoco podía irse quedando en la casa de sus…amigos solo porque se había hecho tarde.

Se miraron un momento, la decisión flotando en el aire y sentimientos que se agolpaban encogiendo ambos corazones.

Al final el suspiro de Ron señaló la respuesta mucho antes que su boca.

-Está bien. Pero solo esta vez y porque en verdad estoy muy cansado. Hoy la tienda estuvo abarrotada de chicos de Hogwarts y George me exige demasiado cuando está presionado, sobre todo ahora que ya es padre.

El italiano sonrió, aquellas palabras habían resultado mucho más exquisitas que todo lo que hubiera comido o conocido jamás.

-De acuerdo, adelántate entonces. Voy a comprobar las protecciones de la casa.

Ron asintió y miró al italiano caminar hasta la chimenea para después apagar todas las luces y dirigirse, con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, hasta su habitación.

Algo, algo se estaba removiendo con ferocidad y se confundía con millones de sensaciones que no creía haber sentido antes. Era incomparable a todo, incluso a cuando buscaba compañía.

Sin embargo cuando llegó, su sonrisa de desvaneció al no encontrar al pelirrojo ahí. No tardó demasiado en ubicarlo en la siguiente puerta, donde se encontraba una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-¿Ron?

El aludido estaba ya acostado del lado derecho de la enorme cama, cubierto por las mantas abrigadoras.

Al no obtener respuesta subió a la cama y se acerco al pelirrojo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ron?... ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi habitación? Es más amplia, hay un hechizo de calefacción y la cama es mucho más cómoda que esta.

Pero el pelirrojo negó, moviéndose apenas de su posición.

-No, tú habitación no.

Blaise no comprendió la frase.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahí has llevado a muchos.

Fue como si un chorro de agua helada le hubiera caído de repente.

Ron había hablado casi completamente dormido pero con una sinceridad que lo petrificó.

Permaneció mirándolo un momento antes de recostarse a su lado. Repentinamente el cielo se había abierto al fin, dándole las respuestas que necesitaba: Le gustaba Ron Weasley, estaba enamorado de él como jamás lo estuvo de nadie y el problema era que no sabía cómo cortejarlo.

Había estado con muchas personas, demasiadas y a todas ellas las había conquistado con una sonrisa, una palabra sugestiva y llevándoselas a la cama. Pero la persona que estaba dormida a su lado no era cualquier persona y ante la revelación que tenía…sintió pánico al no saber qué hacer.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación con alguien tan increíble como Ron.

Permitiéndose abrazar al muchacho dormido pensó que la única manera de lograr su cometido antes de que alguien más pudiera llevárselo, era actuar por primera vez como una persona normal.

Así que simplemente se decidió: iba a dejar atrás al Blaise que era para ser un Blaise digno del hombre que se presionó a su pecho buscando un poco de calor.

Por él sería alguien mejor y también por él, solo por él, a la mañana siguiente su cama desapareció.

**OoOoOoO**

_El amor cambia, cambia todo  
El amor te hace volar y puede quebrar tus alas  
El amor cambia, cambia todo  
El amor hace las reglas desde los tontos hasta los reyes  
El amor cambia, cambia todo_

(Fragmento Traducido: Love Changes Everything

Climie Fisher)

**OoOoOoO**

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?

Los rostros de todos lo que estaban en el lugar voltearon a mirarlo. Pero el grito sorprendido valió la sonrisa del italiano.

-Que fui a buscar trabajo al ministerio.

Ron parpadeó más veces de las deseadas y luego se pellizcó.

-¡Auch!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para saber si no estoy soñando.

Blaise frunció el entrecejo.

Acababa de decirle a Ron que esa mañana había ido al ministerio para conseguir un trabajo estable, cosa que había iniciado esa _alarmante_ sorpresa.

Ron continuó mirando al pelicastaño quien parecía un poco ofendido por su reacción, pero no podía ser de otro modo.

El Blaise Zabini, el hombre independiente y de negocios que no conocía, ¿pidiendo empleo como un simple trabajador del ministerio?

No podía creerlo.

-Parece que no te gustó la noticia.

-No es eso.-Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo antes de que las cosas se malinterpretaran.-Es solo que no creí… ¿para qué rayos quieres trabajar en el ministerio teniendo la autonomía y galeones suficientes como para no hacer nada de provecho?

Precisamente por eso. Blaise se había dado cuenta de que si deseaba ser un nuevo él, necesitaba cambiar todo. Comenzando por su situación laboral la cual, aunque satisfactoria, no era lo que se requería para ser alguien digno del pelirrojo.

Empezar desde cero, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que no catalogara como _digna_ era todo lo que podía hacer para _empezar_.

-Solo quiero ser una mejor persona.-Reveló, dejando boquiabierto al choqueado pelirrojo.

-Pero…pero…

-Es lo que deseo, así que ya me han dado un empleo.

Ron no lo dudaba, él mismo había comprobado la cantidad de personas influyentes que el italiano conocía pero eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo de la silla y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, si quieres sentir el yugo de la _clase trabajadora_ entonces es tú decisión.

No era precisamente lo que Blaise deseaba escuchar pero lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Sé que vas a hacer un gran trabajo y que pronto ascenderás de puesto. Una mente tan maravillosa como la tuya lo vale.

Pero la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dirigió fue el pago y el aliciente necesario como para animarse a seguir adelante.

Su nuevo _yo_ sería alguien que lucharía en pro del progreso y de las personas, un hombre que pondría todo de su parte para cambiar lo que había sido. Sería alguien productivo y del cual Ron se sintiera orgulloso.

Ron lo estaba, pero el shock no le permitía expresar lo que sentía.

Saber que Blaise deseaba ayudar a las personas, fuera como fuera, le provocaba cierto sentimiento de orgullo que no sabía a que atribuírselo. Solo se sentía tan feliz como tal vez nunca lo había estado.

Él tenía confianza en el italiano pues su mente prodigiosa y las miles de cosas que seguramente sabía, lo ayudarían a llegar lejos.

Y precisamente continuó sorprendió cuando menos de un mes después Blaise le dijo que lo habían ascendido.

"_Es un nuevo departamento. Hablé con el ministro y estuvo convencido de que yo era el mejor candidato para ser el Director del departamento de excepciones de magia negra."_

El cargo se escuchaba muy interesante, sobre todo si se trataba de un nuevo departamento. Por eso no pudo contenerse de abrazar al italiano que con una sonrisa ancha por haber conseguido algo digno por su propio esfuerzo, se sintió recompensado.

Esa noche y como obsequio, Ron preparó Pie de Fresas y también una cena que aunque, según él, no fuera tan exquisita como las que preparaba Blaise, era al menos una muestra de lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

Para el italiano fue algo que no podía describir, se sentía flotando pero también feliz de recibir las desinteresadas atenciones del pelirrojo. Pensó que todo iba por buen camino.

Para cuando terminó la noche y Ron insistió en ahorrarle a los elfos domésticos el trabajo del día siguiente, Blaise ni siquiera pudo prever lo que sucedería.

-Ron, si quieres que te prepare la habitación de invitados…

El grito y el sonido de la loza rompiéndose, sobresaltó al italiano que con varita en mano se adentró en la cocina.

Miró en derredor, listo para atacar si era preciso, pero lo único que encontró fue a Ron agazapado contra la pared.

-¿Ron?

Pero el pelirrojo no contestó. Mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y todo el cuerpo tenso. A Blaise no le dio buena espina. Por eso se acercó a él, teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltarlo.

-¿Ron?

-Aña.-Murmuró, comenzando a temblar.

-¿Aña?

-Aña...ra…araña.-Susurró, señalando con el dedo el estante superior.

Blaise caminó hasta ahí y encontró a la pequeña culpable de todo eso.

Tomándola con las manos la llevó hasta la ventana abierta dónde la soltó. Después regreso a donde el pálido pelirrojo continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Me he deshecho de ella, ya todo está bien.

Ron entreabrió un ojo tembloroso y miró la media sonrisa que Blaise le dirigía.

-Estas… ¿estás seguro?

-Si, muy seguro.

El pelirrojo entonces abrió los ojos, miró en rededor y se acercó al pelicastaño para abrazarlo. Ese movimiento no se lo habría esperado jamás pero tan rápido como su aturdida mente se lo permitió, aferró al pelirrojo que ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

Era el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido y no contaba cuando lo había abrazado mientras dormían.

-Lo lamento.-Murmuró Ron.-Pero…odio a las arañas. No…no…

-Shhh, todo está bien, tranquilo. Ya no hay más arañas que te molestarán.

Ron no estaba tan seguro, pero por lo pronto no volvería a acercarse a _ese_ estante.

Blaise sonrió sin evitar acariciar en movimientos circulares la espalda del que seguía ocultándose de la _malvada_ y conveniente arañita.

-No sabía que le temieras a las arañas.

-Es una historia larga y no quiero contarla ahora. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver todo esto.-Señaló el pelirrojo, alejándose un poco para encarar al que sonreía.-Sé que es ridículo pero a pesar del tiempo no he podido…

No lo previó, ni siquiera supo si había sido un impulso o lo inevitable porque cuando se dio cuenta, Blaise estaba besando a Ron en los labios.

Lo único cuerdo para él era verlo ahí, indefenso, con el rostro recuperando el color y dando excusas que le parecieron simplemente adorables.

¿Resistirse a eso? Jamás.

Ron abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto cálido en su boca pero casi de inmediato correspondió al beso.

Su corazón latía con agitación y aunque algo estaba intentando frenar todo eso, no quiso prestarle atención.

Blaise despertaba en él cosas que nadie, ni _ella_, habían podido. Sentirlo cerca, de una manera que hasta ese momento descubrió y había estado evitando, solo le hizo disfrutar ese beso muy diferente a todos los que dio en su vida.

Un sentimiento cálido recorrió ambos cuerpos, haciéndolos conscientes de lo inevitable que era dar ese paso. La atracción, los sentimientos podían distinguirse en sus miradas y en la forma amable pero rítmica de aquel beso.

El italiano se separó, besando la frente del que enredó las manos en su cuello.

Lo miró un momento donde no pudo encontrar algo coherente que decir.

-Ron…

Pero el aludido lo silenció, siendo esta vez él quien lo besara.

Desde ese momento todo se volvió sentimientos porque después de besarse en los labios, en el cuello, de mirarse a los ojos para hablar sin pronunciar palabra, sus cuerpos los impulsaron hasta la habitación donde el pelirrojo había dormido una vez y Blaise continuaba haciéndolo.

El italiano recostó al pelirrojo en la cama y se dedicó a besarlo lentamente, a acariciarlo, a adorarlo como se merecía.

Lo desprendió de la ropa, degustando cada palmo de piel que encontró, cada suspiro entrecortado, cada caricia que Ron le regresaba con algo de torpeza.

Una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo desnudo se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo. Se veía simplemente perfecto y adoró el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del que con los ojos fulgurantes le indicaba que podía continuar.

Se desnudó de manera rápida pero sensual, sintiendo la quemante mirada del que lo esperaba con los labios entreabiertos que volvió a degustar. Sus cuerpos desnudos se sintieron por primera vez y un escalofrío erizó cada vello, llenándoles de una electrizante sensación de amor.

Blaise sabía que era la _primera vez_ de Ron con un hombre por lo que avanzó de forma pausada, muy lenta, besando, adorando el cuerpo que se estremecía.

Lamió lentamente el pecho que subía a un ritmo dispar, se deleitó con la respiración entrecortada que le pedía más, sobre todo cuando mordió levemente sus pezones.

Sus manos acariciaron las largas piernas, percibiendo las oleadas placenteras que lo excitaron, por eso continuó bajando, degustando el sabor inimaginablemente delicioso.

Ron enarcó la espalda cuando el italiano lamió levemente su erguido miembro. Nunca había experimentado aquello, _regularmente_ era él quien hacía todo pero en ese momento permitió que Blaise lo dominara por completo. Deseaba sentir más, deseaba que lo hiciera estremecer, que lo llevara a la locura con tan solo una caricia. Por eso gimió alto y sin tapujos cuando su hombría fue engullida por completo por aquel que diestro y hambriento de más, succionó con cadencia, ritmo y devoción.

El tiempo pareció eterno y al mismo tiempo un suspiro porque a pesar de que el pelirrojo experimentaba espasmos incomparables, gimió con algo parecido a la desilusión cuando Blaise dejó su ardua tarea y pasó a besar lentamente sus muslos, sus caderas, su abdomen, torso y cuello, mordiendo un poco y llegando hasta su oreja donde se entretuvo más de lo debido mientras sus miembros se acariciaban y sus cuerpos danzaban casi imperceptiblemente.

Ron buscó su boca, sediento de sus labios, sintiendo como algo lo invadía en esa intimidad nunca explorada por un hombre, pero la cual estaba gozando.

Lo miró lamer dos dedos, sabiendo que cosa más erótica jamás había contemplado.

Se dejó hacer, simplemente porque deseaba pertenecerle al hombre que poco a poco y sin dejar de alabarlo con los labios, fue introduciéndose en él. Lenta, acompasada, casi como el tacto de una flor.

Se miraron, mientras sus cuerpos aprendían a conocerse y pedían permiso para comenzar a moverse lentamente, sin prisa pues el tiempo era suyo.

Se besaron, se sintieron, experimentaron olas pequeñas de ansiedad y éxtasis, acariciaron sus cuerpos mientras el vaivén aumentaba en intensidad al igual que los suspiros y los deseos de más.

Se perdieron en un orgasmo que los invadió primero desde la punta de los dedos hasta el último vello de sus cuerpos. Se aferraron el uno al otro degustando la sensación tan conocida pero tan nueva que lánguidamente sus lenguas también experimentaron.

No hizo falta que ni una palabra saliera de sus bocas, ambos habían querido eso, ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de hacerlo porque se amaban y el sentimiento no podía callarse más.

De esa manera y siendo conscientes de que no necesitaban explicación alguna, continuaron amándose, frecuentándose, sonriendo ante la nueva sensación multicolor que había despertado en dos personas que aprendieron a conocerse y a unirse.

Fue de esa forma que un día, mientras Blaise aguardaba a Ron en el lugar de siempre, la vida provocó un cambio más.

El italiano sonrió al mirar al pelirrojo quien mantenía el rostro bajo.

Se consternó al verlo llegar hasta él por lo que le tomó de la barbilla para que lo encarara. Lo que encontró fueron unos ojos azules algo…diferentes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rojo?

A Ron nunca le había gustado que lo llamaran de esa forma porque le hacía recordar millones de cosas que tenían que ver con su familia, su condición y sus traumas infantiles; pero en Zabini se escuchaba tan distinto que adoraba el sonido de la palabra saliendo de sus labios.

-Necesitamos hablar, Blaise.

El aludido se preocupó porque aquella palabra nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Asintió, cediéndole cortésmente la silla a su lado.

Ron se sentó con algo de tensión, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sentía…muchas cosas, todos los sentimientos del mundo desde terror hasta confusión, por eso miró los ojos del que preocupado aguardaba para que comenzara a hablar.

-Estos meses han sido maravillosos.-Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo con algo de complicería al mirar el destello seductor en los ojos azules del italiano.

Blaise asintió, después de su _primera vez_ las cosas entre los dos habían marchado bien. Se querían, o al menos eso era lo que se expresaban entre besos, susurros y caricias. Nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta pero era una de esas _cosas_ que resultaban tan obvias como la _relación_ que mantenían.

Ambos se habían acercado de maneras únicas, y que Blaise no buscara más compañías o acudiera a fiestas, hablaba de un compromiso que nunca antes había tenido. Eso era serio.

-Yo…-Ron suspiró, tomando un poco de aire para continuar.-Estas consciente de que al ser magos, por nuestra sangre corre magia que es capas de hacer nuestra condición muy distinta a la de cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Eso era obvio. Todo mago y bruja lo sabía, por eso de pequeños era normal que sus capacidades mágicas se desarrollaran incluso sin una varita de por medio.

Pero no comprendía la razón por la que Ron hablaba de todo eso.

-¿Qué ocurre Ron?, ¿a caso no te sientes bien con lo que tenemos?

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras negaba. De ser sincero jamás pensó que llegaría a tener _algo_, lo que fuera, con alguien.

Después de haberse esforzado tanto para permanecer solo, había aparecido la _serpiente_ frente a él.

La vida cambiaba y definitivamente estaba por hacerlo aun más.

Así que simplemente lo dijo.

-Desde hace unos días me he sentido mal y hoy por la mañana mamá me envió a San Mungo con bastante _sutileza_.-Sonrió, sabiendo que Blaise comprendería esa palabra.

-¿Estás bien?-Indagó con preocupación el italiano, tomando la mano derecha que se cerró con fuerza en torno a la suya.

-Si…bueno, un poco mareado pero…Blaise.-Susurró, sabiendo que jamás se había imaginado diciendo eso.-Estoy…vamos…bebé.

Zabini parpadeó sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a tener un bebé.

Ron lo había meditado mucho desde esa mañana, cuando el medimago le informó de las _nuevas_.

Tenía que decírselo primero a Blaise y dependiendo de su reacción, a su familia. Se encontraba temeroso de todo porque nunca pensó que podría suceder eso…no lo rechazaba, solo continuaba un poco impresionado, pero después de meditarlo durante todo el día había concluido en que más que sus propias emociones, lo que realmente le interesaba era la respuesta de Zabini quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Antes ni siquiera se habría preocupado por las emociones o reacciones de nadie que no fuera él, pero el hombre que amaba, que le había regresado el deseo por vivir y cambió su vida llenándola de luz, debía dar su veredicto.

Iban a ser padres y su corazón se acongojaba de solo pensar en que Blaise no…

Casi cae de la silla por el brusco movimiento del italiano quien se acercó a él para abrazarlo más fuerte que nunca.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero cuando sintió las manos cálidas y suaves de Zabini recorrer su vientre, supo que no debía temer o preocuparse más.

-Vamos a ser padres.-Susurró el italiano a su oído, mirando segundos después la descomunal sonrisa que le dedicó.

Ron asintió imitando la sonrisa, recibiendo un beso loco y apasionado del que dos segundos después estaba gritando a todo pulmón que sería padre.

No supo si avergonzarse por el espectáculo o por las felicitaciones que recibieron, solo sentía que nada más que ese preciado momento importaba.

Su vida había llegado a un punto donde era únicamente felicidad.

**OoOoOoO**

_Tener a mi hijo  
Qué manera tan encantadora de decir cuanto me amas  
Tener a mi hijo  
Qué manera tan encantadora de decir lo que piensas de mí  
Puedo verlo, su rostro está radiante  
Puedo ver en tus ojos, estoy feliz, tu lo sabes_

(Fragmento Traducido: You're having my baby

Paul Anka)

**OoOoOoO**

La familia entera se congratuló de la noticia y Ron agradeció gratamente que nadie pidiera innecesarias explicaciones.

Molly lloró tanto que Arthur no había sido capas de controlarla, incluso él, emocionado, había derramado algunas lágrimas.

Aunque no era el primer nieto, si sería alguien muy especial y más que nunca agradecieron a la vida por haber puesto a Blaise Zabini en el camino de su hijo quien había recuperado su sonrisa y sus deseos por vivir.

Blaise por su parte no podía describir lo que sentía. Era todo tan nuevo y tan único que solo podía limitarse a abrazar a Ron con fuerza mientras acariciaba su levemente redondeado vientre.

Amaba a Ron más que nunca pero aun había cosas que debían solucionarse antes de la llegada de su hijo.

Así que una noche, cuando ambos se encontraban descansando en la cama después de una ardua sesión de amor, Blaise se posicionó sobre el pelirrojo y mirándolo a los ojos, dijo.

-Rojo, cásate conmigo.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No!

-¡¿Por qué?-Indagó el italiano que había sido empujado por el que quedó sentado en la cama y lo miraba con algo de enfado.

-Porque así estamos bien.

-¡Pero Ron! Nuestro bebé necesita una familia.

-Y la tendrá. Seguiremos juntos, al menos que me cambies por un _chico lindo_.

Blaise gruñó y detuvo al pelirrojo de que saliera de la cama.

-Rojo…Ron, escucha. En verdad quiero casarme contigo.

Ron lo miró directamente a los ojos y recordó aquella lejana conversación que habían sostenido sobre el matrimonio.

A pesar de todo, para él continuaba siendo un tema importante que no se había atrevido a contemplar después de Hermione. Escuchar a Blaise pedirle matrimonio solo lo hizo tensarse y sentir cosas que no quería.

-No quiero que te cases conmigo solo porque vamos a tener un hijo. No es obligación ni mucho menos una ley. Mi hermano Percy tiene una hermosa niña, creo que está por tener otra y aun no se ha casado.

-Ron…

-Además el matrimonio…dejarías tú vida.-Susurró, agachando el rostro.

Blaise sonrió con ternura, levantando una vez más el mentón de un muchacho apesadumbrado y que había externado a medias lo que sentía. Por eso estaba decidió a demostrarle la realidad.

-Dejé mi vida desde el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron aquella noche en el Pub. Ni por todas las fiestas, _chicos lindos_, diversiones o galeones del mundo volvería a _esa_ vida. Tú eres mi vida, rojo y quiero estar contigo hasta que muera.

Ron ni siquiera sintió cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarse al hombre que le estaba ofreciendo hacer realidad lo que siempre soñó.

Por eso unas semanas mas tarde y después de que Blaise vendiera esa casa y consiguiera otra, digna de su futuro esposo e hijo, se celebró una boda sencilla, llena de alegría, amor y bendiciones.

El día de la boda fue la mejor de todas las fiestas Weasley, excluyendo la boda de Bill y Fleur.

A partir de ese momento una nueva vida dio inicio, una vida de esperanza, ilusiones pero sobre todo de amor.

Una vida que ambos compartirían con sus hijos, sus seres amados, con reencuentros, frustraciones, anhelos y nuevas noticias. Todo hasta que la muerte los separara.

**OoOoOoO**

_Lo que necesitas y todo lo que sentirás  
Es solo cuestión del trato  
En el ojo de la tormenta verás una paloma solitaria  
La experiencia de la supervivencia es la llave  
Hacia la Gravedad del Amor_

(Fragmento Traducido: Gravity of Love

Enigma)

**OoOoOoO**

**FIN**

* * *

Con algo de atraso, por mi salud, pero sin faltarles, he aquí el final de esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, en verdad, en verdad, en verdad no tengo el cómo pagárselos ^^ me han hecho muy feliz.

Ojalá les haya agradado, recuerden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios y…quizá haga un par de cosas más deslindadas de El Trato, así que estén alerta ^^

Un gran, gran, gran abrazo y hasta que el mundo real nos vuela a encontrar, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si quieren descargar la música que me inspiró para esta historia, pasen a mi LJ: __h t t p : / / k a t r i n n a – l e – f a y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m /__ (unan el link, busquen el tag de: Soundtrack Cómo conocí a mi esposo) y podrán descargarlo. O si prefieren pasar a mi Facebook también por ahí encontraran el link de descarga ^^_

_PD3: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
